pequeñas y enamoradas stalkers
by hushgueass
Summary: tres chicas se vuelven stalkers por un tiempo que pasara cuando las decubran...NALU, GRUVIA Y GALE... PASEN Y LEAN¡
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeñas y enamoradas stalkers **

los personajes no son míos son de Hiro-mashima …ojala les guste

Soy Lucy heartfilia, tengo 22 años estudio fotografía en la universidad Fairy tail, bueno no es que lleve mucho tiempo hay puesto que me acabo de mudar a la gran ciudad de magnolia, vivo en un conglomerado de apartamentos en un edificio de 22 pisos ,mi apartamento es el último, es muy sencillo puesto que no llevo mucho tiempo aquí solo un par de muebles una mesita de centro sillones puf de color rojo , la cocina esta justo al entrar al departamento , tiene una barra que hace las veces de comedor y bueno mi cuarto el cual no he podido decorar muy bien.

Llegue de la universidad bastante agotada puesto que hoy era mi primer día y tuve que hacer un sinfín de papeleos, prepare un poco de ramen instantáneo y lo comí como si no hubiese un mañana, cuando estaba en casa de mi padre siempre iba hasta la azotea y desde el gran ventanal que había tomaba fotos del atardecer y del anochecer, de las luces del crepúsculo, lo cual hacia que mis días fueran más hermosos, así que decidí hacer lo mismo esta vez. Tome mi Sony Alpha SLT-A37M la cual era perfecta para la ocasión, Salí al balcón y comencé a disparar a todo lo que quería, los edificios de al frente, el cielo, el tráfico, a las pequeñas personas que desde donde yo estaba parecían hormigas buscando su hormiguero, todos los planos me encantaban, decidí sentarme en el balcón y revisar una por una las fotos, todas me gustaron pero había una que me llamo bastante la atención -¿punto rosado?¿pero de dónde?- pues si había captado una imagen bastante lejana de un cabello rosado, cuando la acerque un poco vi que era un chico que estaba observando su iPhone, me distraje con su mirada me deje llevar y desesperadamente busque su balcón, lo encontré seguía allí mirando hacia abajo, parecía que esperaba a alguien, pero quería más de el en mi cámara, comencé a disparar con acercamientos firmes hacia donde se encontraba esperaba que no se diera cuenta del flash, no podía evitar dejar de presionar el botón, parecía incluso que estuviese posando para mí, creo que en la octava foto mi conciencia dijo algo creo que fue que lo dejara pero decidí ignorarla, al fin y al cabo eso era para mí y para nadie más.

Mi diversión acabo cuando entro a su apartamento, por lo que yo decidí hacer lo mismo, estaba a punto de mirar sus fotos, cuando el timbre sonó, llego un absurdo pensamiento de que sería el pero lo aleje rápido, era muy estúpido pensar eso, camine y abrí la puerta , mi sorpresa fue grande, pues eran dos chicas…

Hola-dijeron al unisono

Soy Juvia Loxar-dijo la de cabello azul, largo y ondulado al final, traía un vestido sencillo color azul cielo y unas zapatillas cerradas

Yo soy Levy Mc Garden-dijo una chica bastante bajita, cabello igualmente azul pero más claro, llevaba un vestido sencillo color naranja y un cintillo del mismo color.

Hola, soy Lucy heartfilia-dije sin mas

Levy y Juvia- hablo Juvia-querían darte la bienvenida, somos tus nuevas vecinas, yo estoy en el apartamento de la derecha y Levy en el de la izquierda

s-si- dijo Levy-cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con nosotras, las dos vamos a la universidad Fairy Tail, creo que tú también ¿no?

Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza-me parecieron muy buenas personas

Juvia estudia fotografía y Levy edición – dijo la Loxar- sentí que fue muy descortés de mi parte no haberlas invitado a pasar antes así que lo hice.

Las dos entraron gustosas les ofrecí algo de té y hablamos MUCHO, ellas eran muy interesantes y divertidas, les conté sobre mi antiguo hogar y las cosas que me gustaba hacer, ellas hicieron lo mismo. Después de un rato ellas se fueron, estaba bastante cansada así que decidí apagar todo e irme a dormir, tal vez he encontrado unas buenas amigas.

Como todos los días iba a la universidad, escuchaba las clases y practicaba en el parque estatal con la cámara, luego regresaba a mi apartamento, preparaba la cena y me colocaba en disposición para observar y fotografiar a ese chico, que era el principal modelo de mis fotos, como no salía me estaba desesperando, mire a los balcones de los lados cual fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme a Juvia en las misma que yo apuntado al edificio de Natsu… no podía ser posible a ella le…

JUVIA¡- la llame, ella se giró y me vio, note como tomo algo de color, creo que había descubierto su pequeñísimo secreto de stalker , pero que podía quejarme al igual que yo…bueno que se hace cuando algo te gusta no puedes evitar mirarlo, aunque maldecí para mis adentro enserio quería conocer a ese chico, creo que lluvia noto mi cámara y mi cara, si de seguro se dio cuenta …

NO, LUCY, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS-dijo gritando literalmente y luego entro a su departamento, estoy segura que mi cara refleja un gran "WHAT THAT FUCK" –porque entró así de rápido, el timbre sonó repetitivas veces , fui rápido a abrir la puerta y era …Juvia.

Escucha Lucy, creo que has descubierto algo que Juvia suele hacer bastante seguido-le dije que pasara y nos dirigimos al balcón-yo suelo tomar fotos al apartamento que queda justo al frente del tuyo pues…-se detuvo-letomofotosalamigodelchicoqu evivealli-dijo tan rápido, pero por suerte le entendí, la expresión de mi cara se suavizo y lo que le dije también era un secreto y así debería permanecer.

Juvia-le dije-yo también lo hago pero no con su amigo-bueno había visto a un chico pelinegro algunas veces, entonces sabia a quien se refería Juvia-ella soltó un suspiro, creo que era alivio, no lo sé.

Llevo en esto hace 3 semanas, él está hay casi siempre-empezó a hablar Juvia- ambos estudian en la facultad de ingeniería, Juvia cree que son los mejores amigos, aunque a veces los he visto dándose golpes parecen como…amigos/enemigos, jamás le he hablado supongo que es bastante vergonzoso, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo, además que tomar la fotos desde al ángulo en el que está mi casa no es muy bueno- estaba bastante impresionada con el relato de Juvia, supuse que también debía contarle lo que me había sucedido, así que lo hice, después de un rato le dije-que te parece…si este es nuestro secreto y puedes venir cuando quieras para tomarle fotos a …-GRAY-SAMA¡-respondió por mí- y yo le seguiré tomando a…,mmm no sé que como se llama…-NATSU,NATSU DRAGNEEL-dijo Juvia-con que Natsu…-dije en voz bajita

MIRA ¡-grito Juvia-los dos estaban tomando algo, salieron al balcón y comenzaron a hablar, los flashes de nuestras cámaras iban a toda velocidad, pero con diferente objetivo, de repente Juvia me pregunto- Oye Lucy, esto no es un delito?, no se tal vez violación de la privacidad-medite por un segundo parecíamos Locas obsesionadas con esos dos.

NO lo sé pero mientras nadie más se entere todo estará bien supongo- le dije-ella solo asintió y así continuamos horas fotografiando a los chicos en la sala donde estaban jugando play, además era posible puesto que nuestros edificios no eran muy lejanos y las cámaras tenían gran alcance era increíble, los gestos de Natsu, eran tan naturales simplemente estaba fascinada, a la diversión se unió otro chico, este era muy distinto, tenía el cabello largo en puntas y varias perforaciones en su rostro pero mi lente solo estaba en Natsu y estoy casi segura que el de Juvia solo en Gray puesto que decía su nombre en voz bajita, además por lo que pude notar el no llevaba camisa, así que decidí dejarla a ella y a su loca obsesión…yo solo veía a Natsu.

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?-la vocecilla de Levy nos sacó de nuestro mundo-la mire sorprendida ¿Cómo había entrado?-creo que se dio cuenta- LA PUERTA ESTABA ABIERTA, PARECEN UN LOCAS…QUE…MIRABAN-pidiéndome la cámara, se la di, después de todo ya nos había cachado, esperábamos gritos e insultos pero…

Gajeel… dijo bajito-y sin más se apodero de mi cámara y comenzó a disparar hacia el apartamento

A ella le gusta Gajeel el otro amigo de Natsu-Me dijo Juvia-sinceramente no me la esperaba, no me parecía el tipo de chico que a Levy le gustaría pero si…a ella le gustaba estaba bien,-Juvia se unió a Levy en un sinfín de disparos, me sentí sola y sin mi camarita, no quería quitársela a Levy parecía muy emocionada, así que busque otra pues tenía varias, tome la Sony A65 Translucent y me coloque a disparar, era muy entretenido, las tres reíamos y decíamos cosas raras acerca de nuestro nuevo oficio.

Descansamos un rato en el balcón, ya el crepúsculo se aproximaba, tomábamos limonada, era muy refrescante, me percaté de que los chicos estaban tomando, al parecer cerveza en el balcón, le dije a Juvia y a Levy… las tres mirábamos a los chicos.

Esto es muy extraño, cual es la posibilidad de que se fijen en nosotras- dijo Levy

Quien sabe-dijo Juvia-pero nos quedan las fotos como un lindo recuerdo de nuestra fase de acosadoras-las tres nos reímos.

Mire de nuevo, cuanto deseaba conocer a Natsu, simplemente verlo todos los días era genial, ver sus expresiones, su sonrisa y su entusiasmo en cada foto que tomaba era maravilloso, me percaté de que los tres se levantaban , se los dije a las chicas, ahora las tres mirábamos sobre el vidrio del balcón, note que Natsu tenía una cámara y apuntaba directo a mi casa…me sonroje en el acto, mire a las chicas pero ellas ya me estaban mirando, me levante de mi asiento y sentí el flash en mi rostro, vi que se rieron los tres…

LINDAS ACOSADORES HE?-grito Natsu desde su ventana

Estábamos paralizadas, no sabíamos que pensar, nos miramos anonadadas y luego la risa no pudo evitar salir de nuestras bocas, cuando nos relajamos ellos nos miraban…etto detenidamente y las tres dijimos al unísono

LO SENTIMOS- nos despedimos con la mano y entramos al apartamento estábamos rojas como manzanas.

Eso fue bastante vergonzoso, sinceramente creo que perdimos posibilidades, pensaran que somos raras-dije algo decepcionada

Si-dijeron las dos al unísono-quieren pizza?-les pregunte, marque el número y la pedí extra grande, era viernes y mañana no teníamos clases así que podíamos quedarnos bastante tiempo.

OIGAN, YA DEJEMOS ESAS CARAS Y COLOQUEMOS MUSICA, DE TODAS FORMAS YA NO IMPORTA –dije, y encendí mi equipo de música, coloque lo primero que había en la radio y comenzamos a reírnos de todo lo que había pasado-el timbre sonó, estaba muerta de la risa por algo que dijo Juvia, supuse que era el repartidor de la pizza, abrí la puerta no paraba de reír, pero eso se borró en un santiamén cuando abrí la puerta…

Hola-NATSU ESTAB EN MI PUERTA, EN MI MALDITA PUERTA Y… CON SUS AMIGOS- podemos pasar?-me pregunto- asentí con la cabeza, les abrí más el paso

Juvia y Levy no paraban de reír- Juvia se levantó y se fue acercando a la puerta-Oye Lucy jajajaja, que paso con la…pizza- su voz se apagó cuando vio a los chicos en la entrada, su cara tomo algo de color rojo, miró fijamente a Gray quien solo estaba mirándola a ella y luego ella me miro a mí, encogí los hombros y con todo el valor del mundo dije-etto… que los trae por aquí?

Creo que Levy no se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que escucho mi voz, se levantó y cuando los vio, más bien vio a Gajeel, su rostro tomo color MUCHO color…

Bueno vinimos a saludar- dijo que Gray indiferente –después de todo no paraban de tomar fotos

El timbre volvió a sonar, era el tipo de la pizza, le pague y cerré la puerta, lo único que se escuchaba era la música de mi radio, decidí romper el silencio con-quieren pizza?

Si¡-dijeron los tres al unísono, los invite a seguir y Juvia y yo tomamos asiento, abrí la caja y busque unos bazos para las bebidas, y las coloque en la meza…

Juvia hablo-ETTO…enserio lo sentimos, no pensamos incomodarlos, fue solo una estupidez…mmm

Gray hablo- bueno ya no importa, soy Gray fullboster, dijo mirando a Juvia-Juvia loxar dijo ella

Natsu hablo-HA ENTONCES SI EL HIELO SE PRESENTA YO TAMBIEN –DIJO- SOY NATSU DRAGNEEL-las tres lo miramos como ¿hielo?-CALLATE-dijo Gray

Gajeel dijo-soy Gajeel Redfox –y instantáneamente Levy dijo-Levy Mc Garden-y luego dije –lucy Heartfilia, un placer conocerlos

Lindo nombre-escuche decir a Natsu, me sonroje. Después de un rato nuestra conversación fue normal y nos divertimos mucho, creo que fue la mejor noche de mi vida…

Bueno y así yo conocí al modelo de mi cámara a Natsu, Juvia a su adorado Gray –sama y Levy a Gajeel…los conocimos como unas pequeñas y enamoradas stalkers… y ese recuerdo lo atesorare por siempre.

Bueno ya este fue extraño, pero no tenía más nada que hacer …. Espero que les guste y no olviden los Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Después de esa noche, para mi nada volvió a ser lo mismo y estoy segura que fue igual para Juvia y para Levy, ellos eran buenos chicos, sinceramente me sorprendió que no preguntaran nada de… nuestro… bueno de nuestro momento de acosadoras, solo nos dimos el tiempo de conocernos, todos hablaban de su pasado y las cosas extrañas que a algunos les habían pasado en relaciones anteriores, en realidad me divertí mucho. Todos se fueron alrededor de las 2:00 a.m., me coloque mi pijama, cepille mis dientes y fui directo a la cama, pero un pensamiento me llego a la mente ¿Cómo pudieron haber entrado si antes tenían que hablar con el portero para que me informara y luego dejarlos pasar?... Willy, ese portero…, debo darle las gracias.

Me desperté según, a las 12:45,me levante de mi cama fui directo al baño, me lave la cara, cepille mis dientes, luego de eso fui a la cocina y me hice un poco de cereal, almorzaría más tarde de todas formas no es que tuviese mucha hambre, tome una cuchara y fui directo al balcón, mire el edifico de al frente específicamente en la ventana que daba con mi apartamento, me senté en una silla y deje que la brisa y ese delicioso cereal hicieran su trabajo. Cuando termine, estaba dispuesta a levantarme cuando…

LUCY¡- escuche ese gritó, él me estaba llamando…Natsu me estaba llamando y yo en… fachas en …pijama, mi voz se esfumo, no podía articular palabra por lo que levante mi mano saludándolo pero fue peor cuando lo vi… él estaba con un pantalón blanco holgado, era como para dormir y sin …sin camisa, definitivamente desee tener mi cámara, sentí que la sangre me subía a la cabeza pero respire hondo y por fin el habla vino a mí- como estas?- le dije

Bien, bastante cansado- me dijo el-linda pijama, se burló por lo bajo, es que era de conejitos y zanahorias.

AH, CLARO, búrlate de mí y de mis conejos pero algún día te aseguro que te buscaran llenos de sed de venganza- le dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos y lo señalaba acusatoriamente con mi dedo, una risa se escapó de mis labios y vi que en su caso fue lo mismo.-me tengo que ir-le dije-CUIDATE¡

IGUAL¡-dijo desde su ventana y así lo perdí de vista entrando a mi apartamento, deje el plato en la cocina y fui a darme un buen baño caliente, hoy quería dedicarme a conocer la ciudad, puesto que durante la semana la universidad me quitaba demasiado tiempo y además debía hacer compras para decorar mi departamento.

Salí de mi casa a eso de las 3:00 de la tarde, le di las gracias a Willy pero el solo me miro desconcertado, reí por lo bajo, llevaba puesto un jean bota de campana color negro, una chaqueta color café con una básica blanca, un gorrito de lana también de una café oscuro y unos botines del mismo color, además llevaba una mochila café donde estaba mi cámara, algo de dinero y mi teléfono. Antes de salir quería preguntarle a Juvia o a Levy si querían acompañarme, pero ninguna de las dos estaba en casa.

Tome un taxi que me llevo hasta el centro de la ciudad, era bellísimo se podía ver la antigüedad en cada monumento, comencé a disparar mi cámara sentía que cada estatua de miraba mi cámara y me contaba su historia, después de eso fui a una tienda de variedades donde compre una lámpara de noche, enserio me hacía falta una en mi habitación, tenía ya como 3 horas caminando y sacando fotos, caminando y sacando fotos, tenía un folleto acerca de una exposición de luces en la calle central y definitivamente no podía perdérmela. Compre un nevado enserio lo necesitaba, se me había olvidado almorzar.

Asi que haya iba yo con mi nevado en la mano y mi bolsa a ver la exposición, cuando…untiposalvajemeatacoporlaesp alda haciendo que mi NEVADO¡ cayera al suelo…

PERO QUE TE PASA IMBE…Natsu- si, era el justo en frente de mí con esa sonrisa que más de mil veces mi cámara capto.

YOOO, Lucy lo siento, no quería asustarte y que se te cayera… eso-dijo señalando mi nevado que ahora parecía una plasta.

No importa-le dije definitivamente

¿Y que haces por aquí sola?-me pregunto- ahh pues solo conocía la ciudad y justo ahora me dirigía a una exposición de luces en el centro- le dije

Oye y porque no me dijiste para acompañarte, además de que estaba mega aburrido y tu divirtiéndote sola- me dijo inflando las mejillas como niño pequeño-jajaja gomen Natsu, es que no quería molestarte- le dije algo divertida-¿me querrías acompañar a la exposición de luces?

CLARO, VAMOS ¡- dijo y agarrándome la mano me jalaba mientras el caminaba al frente y yo un poco más atrás, observe su agarre varias veces, era muy cálido, su mano se sentía fuerte pero su agarre era suave, su voz me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

LLEGAMOS ¡Lucy, creo que está a punto de empezar-dijo el

Cuando los láseres comenzaron a salir en varias direcciones mi emoción fue tan grande que apreté más la mano de Natsu que por cierto todavía no la había soltado – ES HERMOSO ¡-dije , los hologramas en el cielo eran simplemente mágicos, quería sacar mi cámara pero Natsu sostenía mi mano, con la toda tristeza…

Natsu…-le llame-el me miro enseguida- quiero sacar mi cámara…etto tu…mano.-le dije mirando nuestro agarre

Ah¡, lo siento-cuando la soltó, me dio frio ya no había ninguna conexión entre nosotros, me lamente por ello, pero bueno, saque mi cámara y comencé a tomar fotos, le pedí a Natsu que me tomara una, le di mi cámara y coloque con mis dedos el signo de PAZ¡… cuando iba a tomar mi cámara, el agarro mis hombros y me rodeo con su brazo, se inclinó un poco para quedar a mi altura, unió su cara con la mía y el flash me dejo sin visión por un segundo .

NATSU¡-le dije, mientras se reía de mi cara que de seguro había salido toda avergonzada

Pero si te ves muy linda Lucy-ese comentario casi me noquea

N-NO IMPORTA…pero-le dije colocando una cara de niña pequeña – es que me tomo por sorpresa

Está bien, está bien toma – extendió su mano y le arrebate la cámara pensando que tal vez la iba a volver a esconder, lo que fue muy mala idea porque solo conseguí un risa burlona de parte de Natsu que me sonrojo bastante. Guarde mi cámara y de inmediato Natsu tomo mi mano de nuevo, yo lo mire consternada.

Qué?-me dijo el- ya tomaste las fotos , no tienes excusa para soltarte-el color llego a mí de golpe

Sí…-dije tímida y sonrojada

Cuando mire esa foto no pude evitar sonreír al recordar a Natsu, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos al saber que tal vez no volvería a verlo.

Bueno sinceramente según yo, la historia la iba a dejar hasta el capítulo 1 pero luego me llego una idea que me animo a continuarla, básicamente la historia será Nalu pero también habrá momentos Gruvia Y Gale… ya que como dije no era mi idea seguirla pero BUEEEENO… si les gusto dejen sus reviews …. bye


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

**A veces los recuerdos guían nuestro andar, nuestras acciones, todo lo que hacemos y haremos es el fruto de lo que hicimos…amaba la fotografía cada parte de mi vida estaba llena de ellas, todo lo que me gustaba lo fotografiaba y lo guardaba en mi corazón para siempre, esa fase por la que atravesé estando en esa ciudad jamás la voy a olvidar y sobre todo jamás te olvidare a ti Natsu… mi Natsu.**

No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo llegue a casa, cuando desperté en el mundo en el que me encontraba estaba Natsu en mi puerta ofreciéndome una bolsa…

Toma-dijo Natsu, recostado al marco de la puerta

¿Qué es?-le pregunte, con la cara de idiota más grande que pude

Jaja Lucy no lo sé tú lo compraste pero creo que es como una lamparita-dijo el divertido

Ahhhhh, cierto – choque mi mano derecha con mi frente-lo había olvidado, la muñequita

No Lucy estoy muy seguro que la caja dice lamparita-dijo con cara de confusión

Jajajajja , Si si…bueno Natsu, gracias por acompañarme, no era necesario- dije casi a punto de un colapso mental- nos vemos, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando….

Lucy¡-me dijo el rápido

¿Dime?-le pregunte mirando otra cosa en su cara que no fuesen sus ojos

La bolsa-dijo levantando el objeto que sostenía en su mano.

Aaa si¡-dije recibiéndola-Gracias… hasta mañana Natsu-

Hasta mañana…Lucy-espere a que se fuera, no quería olvidar nada más

Cerré la puerta y me deje caer en el suelo, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa mi visión se nublaba un poco y mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que sentía que se me iba a salir por la boca y correría por todo la habitación, mi cara ardía todo de mí se estaba volcando…analice todo lo que había pasado esa noche, estaba a oscuras ni siquiera había encendido la luz. Después de casi 20 minutos pensando y tratando de relajarme encendí la luz y comencé a preparar un poco de té, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera recogí la lámpara y la examine COMO SE ME HABIA PASADO POR LA CABEZA LO DE LA MUÑECA ¡fui a mi cuarto me coloque la pijama y mire mi reloj eran 9:30 p.m. volví a la cocina y serví mi te para relajarme, tome mi cámara y me senté en el sofá quería ver esas fotos, la primera que salió fue la que me tome con Natsu o más la que Natsu me tomo sin previo aviso la mire un rato, en realidad no había salido tan mal solo algo sorprendida pero solo mi atención fue para Natsu, su blanca dentadura eso es lo que más me encantaba de él. Después de ver todas las fotos deje mi cámara de lado y me concentre en él te miraba no sé qué cosa en la pared, luego mire mi mano derecha, la que él había agarrado toda la noche me estaba palpitando muy fuerte ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?, relájate Lucy no seas tonta. Me acosté en el sofá seguía mirando mi mano, nuestras manos unidas vinieron a mi MENTE.

Desperté alrededor de las 9:00 a.m. prepare café, me gustaba el café en la mañana de vez en cuando, tome un buen baño, abrí las persianas que llevaban al balcón ya que estaba echo de vidrio, mire hacia el departamento de Natsu y sonreí…

BIEN A TRABAJAR ¡-dije en voz alta

Busque mi laptop, la encendí, mire la puerta, un pájaro que paso afuera, estaba súper lento el pc, después de esperar DOS MINUTOS ¡ entre a twitter, busque su nombre, fue el primero, de todas formas es muy particular ese nombre y PRESTO¡… allí estaba yo, stalkenado al chico que me gustaba, no dude un segundo "seguir" y listo… siguiendo, solo tenía que esperar que algo pasara, exactamente no sabía qué, pero algo tenía que pasar.

Camine de un lado a otro viendo la pc cada medio segundo, tome agua y como me estaba aburriendo decidí bajar las fotos de mi cámara a la pc, al final me aburrí no pasó NADA. Después de limpiar la memoria de mi cámara decidí ir al parque un rato después de todo ya era medio día y tenía que comer algo. Había un restaurante italiano al frente así que podía comer allí.

Salí directo a mi objetivo, iba cruzando la calle pero algo capto mi atención…Juvia y Gray… entrecerré un poco los ojos…

Juvia y Gray- repetí internamente- Juvia y Gray…mmm….MOMENTO ¡ JUVIA Y GRAY, JUVIA Y GRAY EN EL PARQUE?... ahh… mira Juvia le funciono la **táctica secreta de espionaje masivo SEXY** ( así decidimos colocarle a nuestra fase)… bueno que disfruten, no quise acercarme por prudencia supongo…

Camine un poco más y llegue a mi objetivo triunfante…pero cuál fue mi decepción al encontrarlo "cerrado, por día de descaso", adiós fuente de alimentación cercana….odiaba cocinar, bueno no es que lo odiara sino que no sabía hacer ni hielo, y lo poco que podía comer era comida instantánea y ese día quería algo rico, le dije adiós a mi comida y fui derecho a mi casa, supongo que o través ramen siii que emocionante, estaba con la mirada baja enserio quería comer algo sabroso pero bueno debí pensar en eso antes de hacer lo que hice, si no fuera por eso ahora mismo estaría probando la deliciosa comida de virgo.

LUCY¡-ese grito era tan familiar, Natsu me estaba llamando desde el otro lado de la calle

Decidí acercarme-hola, Natsu-dije un poco desanimada

Hola, ¿Qué te pasa? te ves deprimida- me dijo el

No, nada si no que hoy se me antojaban unas ricas pastas y el restaurante italiano que queda cerca del parque estaba cerrado, fue decepcionante-le dije algo avergonzada

¿QUIERES PASAR?-me dijo- puede hacerte unas ricas pastas, después de todo es mi especialidad

¿ENSERIO?, es que no te ves del tipo de chico que cocina-le dije riendo por lo bajo

¿Qué te digo? Estoy lleno de sorpresas- me dijo el

Está bien, vamos- le dije, sinceramente estaba feliz, definitivamente me estaba enamorando más de Natsu

Tomamos el elevador, el marco el piso 22, el silencio en el ascensor fue incómodo y en ese momento fue que me percaté de que tenía una bolsa en su mano.

¿Fuiste de compras?- le pregunte señalando la bolsa

Ahh, s-si quise prepararme algo para comer – me dijo

Gomen espero no molestarte- le dije, el ruido del ascensor nos advirtió que habíamos llegado.

Nada de eso Lucy, ¿acaso hay algo mejor que comer con una amiga?- me dijo el mientras sacaba las llaves del apartamento del bolsillo del pantalón. Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta.

Bienvenida a mi hogar-dijo levantando las manos y caminando hacia la cocina.

Su apartamento era muy, muy … poco arreglado, bueno después de todo era hombre asi que no importaba, las paredes eran blancas, tenía un gran televisor plasma, un sillón rojo frente a él y una mesa de cetro, donde estaban un montón de juegos , su cocina era parecida a la mía, estaba la entrada del apartamento. Tenía un montón de cuadros en las paredes eran muy hermosos bastante surrealistas.

Lindos, cuadros-le dije

Gracias, son de mi padre, Igneel-me dijo-él es pintor y bueno me regala algunos de vez en cuando- Natsu estaba sacando las cosas que había traído y se colocaba un...¿ delantal rosa?

Lindo- dije señalando su nueva prenda

Muy graciosa, más bien porque no me ayudas con esto- me dijo riéndose

Ara ara, vamos – le dije dejando mi mochila a un lado y dirigiéndome hacia donde él se encontraba – bueno ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- le dije sin la más mínima idea de cómo hacer espaguetis.

Bueno pon a calentar agua esa cacerola- dijo señalando el objeto metálico a su izquierda

Obedecí sus indicaciones, jamás pensé que fuese del tipo que cocina pero bueno, todo iba bien hasta que…

Lucy, ya casi terminamos solo debes agregar algo se salsa de tomate a las pastas y quedaran mejor, bueno y allí estaba yo con el tarro de tomate en la mano, ya tenía las pastas localizadas, todo estaba calculado pero… Natsu me estaba mirando bastante concentrado, eso me puso nerviosa y sin querer la salsa salió disparada directo a su cara, le cubrió casi toda la cara, eso definitivamente fue muy chistoso…

Natsu…. Yo – no pude contener la risa por mucho tiempo, él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la salsa de tomate recorría toda su cara- JAJAJAJAJA…. NATSU…. JAJAJAJA… PERO QUE…. LO SIENTO…JAJAJAJA-no podía aguantar la risa, tenía que guardar ese momento, busque rápidamente mi bolsa y saque mi cámara, la encendí y tome la foto antes de que se limpiara.

OYE¡ Dame eso¡- dijo señalando mi cámara mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta, luego comenzó perseguirme …

Segura que a Gajeel y a Gray les gustaría ver esta foto… jajaja- le dije mientras corría por la sala y era perseguida por Natsu y un tarro de salsa de tomate que el sostenía en la mano… pero sinceramente no contaba con que un gato saliera de una de las habitaciones, en realidad me asuste y cuando di la vuelta tropecé con Natsu y ambos caímos al piso, sin querer también solté la cámara y esta se disparó sola… analice la situación, no me moví de donde estaba mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, mi cara estaba a solo pocos centímetros de la de Natsu, el sonrojo fue evidente en mí, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que Natsu me miraba…

Lucy…- me dijo suavemente- hueles a vainilla

Me sonroje violentamente- Y TU HUELES A TOMATE- le dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, pero Natsu me jalo hacia él y me coloco en su pecho, mi mente se paralizo por un momento pero era tan tierno y cálido su abrazo que solo pude hundir mi cabeza en su cuello…

Tonto…- le dije bajito

Tonta-me dijo el

AYE¡-dijo el gato que ahora estaba lamiendo el frasco de salsa de tomate

**Esa foto es de mis favoritas, cada momento que estuve con él fue precioso y muy divertido ojala vuelvan esos días…**

Bueno y aquí el cap 3, como estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo y trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews … GRACIAS POR LEER


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Después de esa escena tan extraña Natsu y yo nos levantamos, le pedí disculpas, a lo que él solo me dijo que tenía porque pedirle disculpas, estaba algo sonrojada y pude tonar que el también, servimos nuestro espagueti y comimos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo bueno por lo menos para mí no lo era. Después de eso nos sentamos un rato en el sofá, donde hay el silencio si fue incomodo pero decidí romperlo con una pregunta.

Lindo gato ¿cómo se llama?- le dije mientras tomaba el gato que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

Ahh, s-su nombre es happy- dijo el

AYE¡-recibió inmediatamente de parte de aquel gato particularmente azul

Kawaii- dije por la reacción que el gato había tenido

Aye¡- dijo nuevamente el felino que ahora se había puesto cómodo en mi regazo

Happy aprovechado- dijo Natsu por lo bajo, a lo que yo solo me puede reír

Oh vamos Natsu es solo un gato, no tienes por qué estar…- estaba a punto de decir "celoso", eso definitivamente no iba a ayudarnos mucho para romper esta incómoda situación.

Estar… ¿celoso?-dijo el de repente- eso es lo que ibas a decir Lucy ¿verdad?- agache la mirada al instante, me sentía avergonzada

Tienes razón, estoy celoso de happy…. Por dios pero que estoy diciendo, estoy celoso de mi gato- dijo forzando una sonrisa de lado

Tome a happy y lo coloque a un lado, limpie mi regazo y con todo el valor que pude reunir…

Natsu quieres recostarte en mi regazo- dije algo avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha, pero pude sentir su mirada, pensé en su posible respuesta en una fracción de segundo "Lucy, porque lo haría, no siento ese tipo de cosas por ti, sería raro". Pero su peso sobre mis piernas hizo que saliera de aquel pensamiento, mire su rostro por un momento, había cerrado los ojos pero su sonrojo era evidente, reí por lo bajo.

Oye Lucy-dijo de repente-debo decirte un secreto – abrió los ojos y me dijo que acercara mi oído, lo cual hice- me gustas, Lucy- eso me dejo sin más que decir, mi corazón se aceleró violentamente, mi cara ardió como mil soles y mis orbes se abrieron mirando el plasma de Natsu, el tomo mi mentón lo giro, mire sus ojos, el los míos, fotografié su mirada y la guarde en mi corazón, acerco su cara lentamente y yo la mía, tenía los ojos entrecerrados pude ver que el también, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso dulce tierno y que a medida que avanzaba se tornaba más desesperado, Natsu se levantó de mis piernas sin separar sus labios de los míos, la falta de aire nos hizo volver a la realidad.

Natsu… yo-dije bastante avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera su rostro- también me gustas- dije mientras tomaba algo de color y liberaba una carga de mi cuerpo.

Ya lo sabía- me dijo el- decidí mirarlo, pero fue una mala elección, sus ojos me atraparon por completo, me volvió a besar, me gustaba todo acerca de este chico, su sonrisa, su seguridad, su infantilidad, su amor, su deseo, la forma natural en que mi cámara lo captaba, su amabilidad, todo. Nuestros besos fueron algo para mi mágico y jamás experimentado, puesto que este era mi primer beso, pues si, jamás había salido de casa ni había tenido citas puesto que mi padre no me dejaba hacerlo. Rodee su cuello con mis manos y el tomo mi cintura, la cual levanto e hizo que me sentara en sus piernas, la falta de aire hizo que nos separamos jadeantes.

Lucy…-dijo Natsu, mientras unía nuestras frentes, lo agarre por el mentón y le sonreí, el también hizo lo mismo.

Me senté al lado de Natsu, un poco más cerca que la vez anterior, puesto que sus brazos me rodeaban, el encendió la tv y coloco lo primero que vio, sinceramente yo no estaba prestando atención, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos e imaginaciones, cuando de repente una me llego a la mente…juvia y Gray

Oye…Natsu- le pregunte, él se giró rápidamente- ¿desde cuándo Juvia y Gray están saliendo?

Pues…- dijo el pensativo- creo que desde el día en que te visitamos por primera vez

Eh?- dije sorprendida

Si…-dijo el bastante seguro- creo que…

_**Flash back—**_

Después de que salimos de casa de tu casa, gray comenzó a preguntarme cosas que yo no sabía acerca de Juvia, creo que le gusto desde que la vio, no estoy muy seguro.

Oe, llamitas ¿qué tal si la invito a salir?- dijo Gray

Pues no se remedo de nevera, ese es tu problema- dije yo

Oye enamorado-dijo Gajeel- solo hazlo, no perderás nada

Pero si dice que no, sería muy humillante…- dijo Gray con las manos en la cabeza- pero qué más da

Nos fuimos directo a casa cada uno, pero como a las 12:00, el idiota me despertó para decirme que Juvia había aceptado salir con él, sinceramente parecía una niña emocionada, jamás en vida lo había visto así por una chica, le pedí que me dejara dormir tenía que pensar en mis propios problemas, ósea tu Lucy, me levante un poco después de la llamada del cubito de hielo.

El sábado gray me pidió prestada mi motocicleta,¿ no te había dicho que tenía una?, en fin cuando llego a mi casa a recogerla me dijo que llevaría a Juvia a cenar y a caminar un rato por el centro, sinceramente espere encontrármelos pero no paso. Después de que te deje en tu casa, Gray me llamo como a las 11:00 p.m. diciéndome que Juvia lo había besado y que dicho que si quería ser su novio, me dijo que lo había tomado por sorpresa pero respondió que si … fin de la historia…

_**Fin del flash back **_

Pero Lucy, ¿porque preguntas?- me dijo

Ahh, si no es que los vi y me pareció extraño, solo es eso- dije

Oye Lu, ahora que recuerdo no te he preguntado…- dijo el

¿Qué cosa? Natsu- pregunte curiosa

¿Quieres salir conmigo?-me dijo el mirando hacia la ventana, por lo cual no le entendí muy bien

Disculpa no te entendí- le dije, es que enserio lo dijo muy bajito y mirando hacia otro lado

Que si quieres… salir conmigo- me dijo algo incómodo- esto es vergonzoso

¿Porque? A mí me parece que te ves tierno – dije mientras acariciaba su cabello rosa- claro que quiero salir contigo Natsu.

AYE¡-dijo como el gato escondiéndose entre mi cuello, lo que provoco que se erizara esa parte y mi rostro se volviera multicolor, debía admitir que era muy sensible en el cuello y su respiración constante en ese punto era bastante… raro

Por un momento me pregunte que estaría haciendo mi padre en este momento, ¿me estaría buscando?, ¿sabría dónde estoy?, pero con Natsu a mi lado me sentía mucho mejor, más tranquila, simplemente disfrutando de todo su cariño…. El sueño se hizo presente en mí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve entre sus brazos pero cuando abrí mis ojos ya estaba oscuro, mire a Natsu estaba dormido mientras yo descansaba entre sus brazos, me levante con cuidado, busque mi teléfono, tenía varias llamadas perdidas, dos de Juvia y tres de Levy, mire la hora, eran casi las nueve, busque mi cámara, la guarde, le di un beso a Natsu y Salí de su apartamento.

**La calle estaba vacía, era una soledad abrumadora, esa noche hacia frio, sentía que me vigilaban, todavía lo recuerdo, esa noche, esa vez tenía miedo…**

Bueno hasta aquí el cap 4, espero que les guste voy a hacer todo lo posible para terminar este fic hoy, puesto que pronto entrare al infierno… quiero decir colegio. Tengo el resto de caps mas o menos armados así que tal vez estaré en la pc hasta altas horas de la noche… bueno es todo gracias por leer y por sus reviews …


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Al entrar al edificio Levy y Juvia me esperaban impacientes, por lo cual acelere el caso y las encare rá abordaron con preguntas que no entendía así que les pedí que me dijeran una por una, pero en vez de eso…

Lucy, estábamos muy preocupas por ti- me dijeron las dos al unísono y me abrazaron

¿Pero dónde estabas metida?- pregunto Levy- solo señale el edificio de Natsu

Es decir que mientras tú estabas con Natsu cómodamente sabrá Dios haciendo que cosas, NOSOTRAS ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADAS POR TI¡ nadie sabía nada de ti ni de Natsu, los chicos fueron al apartamento de Natsu para ver si estaban hay pero no abrieron, estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía y para colmo ninguno contesto el teléfono-dijo Juvia algo alterada.

Lo siento chicas, no pensé preocuparlas tanto, además creo que no abrimos la puerta del apartamento de Natsu por que nos quedamos dormidos en su sofá- les dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, ambas daban mucho miedo, tenían cara de asesinas como las de Billy el títere de saw y parecía que "querían jugar un juego", en definitiva las dos me acuchillaban con los ojos pero…

LUCY¡-grito Levy

¿QUE?- grite yo sorprendida

¿Qué paso con Natsu?- dijeron las dos al unísono

Ahhh, eso, vamos a arriba y allá les cuento- dije, una vez que llegamos les empecé a contar todo lo que ese día me había pasado y cuando llegue a la parte en la que vi a Juvia y Gray en el parque, ella se sonrojo violentamente y nos contó la historia con más detalles, después de eso seguí con toda la explicación y al final….

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡- gritaron las dos la unísono, casi me revientan los oídos

Ya, ya chicas… jejeje, no es para tanto-dije algo avergonzada

¡Que no es para tanto- dijo Levy- Juvia y tu están saliendo con los chicos más populares de la universidad, todas las chicas están locas por ellos

Eh?- dije sorprendida- N-No sabía que Natsu era tan popular en la universidad…

Si Juvia, estuvo investigando y Gray-sama tiene un club de admiradoras, es algo loco pero si lo tiene….NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE LE ACERQUEN – esto último lo dijo decidida, daba algo de susto

A Levy y a mí, nos resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca, a veces Juvia podía ser…algo posesiva.

Vi que de un momento a otro Levy, estaba algo distraída y sin muchas ganas de hablar…

Oye, Levy ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte

Mph….- respondió ella- solo que me alegro de que ustedes puedan conseguir lo que quieren

Juvia y yo nos miramos algo preocupadas, habíamos sido muy egoístas y no nos habíamos percatado que Levy estaba así porque Gajeel no parecía darle señales de que le interesase Levy, me maldije por lo bajo, eso que hice estuvo muy mal por tanto debía ayudarla, Juvia y yo la ayudaríamos a que Gajeel le correspondiera.

Levy-le llame-ella volteo la mirada hacia mí

Juvia y yo te ayudaremos- le dije mientras tomaba su mano

Si Juvia y Lucy estarán dispuestas a lo que sea- dijo juvia muy alegre

Chicas Gracias- dijo mientras abrazaba a Juvia y a mi

Primeo que nada necesitamos conocer a Gajeel, como que cosas le gustan y eso- dijo Juvia

Bueno verán…- dijo levy – Gajeel …A pesar de decir que él no quiere hacer amigos, trata a su manera de hacerlo. Hasta el momento tiene muy pocos amigos, solo Natsu , Gray y un chico llamado Laxus, estudia ingeniería junto a Natsu, canta terriblemente mal, le gusta el rock y jugar play en el departamento de Natsu, suele ser muy grosero con todo el mundo pero es muy atento y es uno de los más inteligentes de la clase. Es soltero, tiene un padre adoptivo llamado metalicana, tipo de sangre O+, generalmente va a un club que se llama phantom, no sé qué tanto hace allí pero según he investigado parece que en ese lugar se escucha música y no sé qué más…

Ok… Levy-dije algo sorprendida, un escalofrió recorrió por mi cuerpo

Levy-chan lo primero que tenemos que hacer atraer la atención- dijo Juvia

Si pero lo más importante, es que no busquemos cambiar tu forma de ser, por lo que debemos buscar cosas en comunes- dije

mmm… bueno supongo que me gusta rock…y creo que el también lee bastante- dijo Levy con una mano en su mentón

Bueno podemos empezar por ahí …..-dije- pero necesitaremos ayuda de Gray y Natsu

Después de casi 2 horas haciendo un plan, que según espero yo funcionaria, esperaba que así fuese y que Gajeel se fijase en Levy y si no lo hacía era un imbécil de primera, bueno mañana lo sabríamos, deje ese pensamiento de lado cuando un profundo miedo me invadió y…. si ¿él me había encontrado?, no podía permitir que me alejaran de la vida que he hecho aquí, no lo podía hacer.

Después de un rato las chicas se fueron y fui directo a mi cama tenía que descansar y reflexionar, sobre el que haría, casi no pude dormir, tuve pesadillas toda la noche y pensar que mañana tenía que ir a la universidad para un tedioso día de clases.

Me levante temprano, eran casi las 7:00 a.m., las clases eran a las 8:30 a.m. por lo que decidí darme un baño caliente, enserio lo necesitaba me dolía mucho la cabeza y de cierta forma el corazón. después del baño me coloque un jean y camisilla de tirantes rojas con unos zapatos cerrados, hoy quería estar lo más fresca posible debido a todo el estrés que mantenía y además de él plan para cazar a Gajeel. Desayune un tazón de cereal en silencio, se me había olvidado abrir las persianas, de lo absorta que me encontraba en mi mente.

Lave el tazón, cepille mis dientes, tome mis materiales y fui directo a la universidad, mientras iba caminando por la calle, Natsu me abordo, después de todo íbamos a la misma institución…

YO, Lucy ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo

Bien Natsu y tú- dije tratando de colocar la mejor cara

Pues bien porque voy caminando de la mano de mi novia a la universidad- me dijo, no me había percatado de que su mano estaba entrelaza con la mía, debía de concentrarme más en mi realidad y dejar de andar imaginando cosas

Le regale una sonrisa a Natsu y el me devolvió una más grande, definitivamente eso me alegro el día- oye Gray te dijo acerca de lo que planeamos hacer con Levy- le encare inmediatamente.

Si, ya me comento ¿crees que está bien hacer eso?- pregunto Natsu

Bueno Natsu, no lo sé, solo vamos a tratar de que él se fije en las cualidades de ella, pero el resto supongo que es cosa del destino- le dije

Si tienes razón-me dijo

Llegamos a la universidad, al poner un pie en ella me sentí juzgada por todas las chicas que nos miraban, si bien no era la más bonita, pero por lo menos tenia a mi lado a Natsu y creo que por algo fue, además junto a él me siento más tranquila y … feliz

Nos despedimos a la entrada de mi edificio y luego otra vez esa preocupación infinita y las jueces que me toco por compañeras, literalmente me acuchillaban con las miradas. Llegue a mi salón menos mal y todo el mundo estaba en lo suyo, a nadie le interesaban los problemas de los demás, tome asiento en la parte superior, quería mirar a todos, definitivamente sería un nuevo comienzo para mí. La teoría era demasiado aburrida, una hora completa hablando de los tipos de fotografía no era lo más emociónate en mi carrera, pero durante la segunda hora el profesor nos pidió que fuéramos al campus a tomar una fotografía naturista en pro de luz, es decir que la luz enfocara todo el plano.

Salimos, en definitiva esto me encanta salir y tomar unas buenas fotos , decidí subir a una especie de colina que había al fondo del instituto muy cerca del edificio de Natsu, pero no precisamente esperaba encontrarme la escena que me encontré…

¿JUVIA?- llame a la peli azul que se encontrada en la cima con unos binoculares

Oh, hola Lucy-dijo ella

¿Qué, que haces?-le dije señalando sus binoculares

Pues, el sensei de Juvia no fue hoy y nos dieron esta hora libre, así que estoy vigilando a Gray- sama, me he dado cuenta que hay tres chicas pertenecientes a ese club que lo rodean y no dejan de mirarlo en su salón- dijo ella sin apartar la vista de su objetivo

Bueno Juvia, te dejo tengo trabajo que hacer… ah y recuerda lo de esta noche – le dije

Busque el mejor lugar, definitivamente este era, un poco más alejada de Juvia había una especie de campo de dientes de león, vi una mariposa azul posarse en uno de ello, lo cual me llamo mucho la atención, enfoque la cámara y dispare, me gustó mucho, así que esa la enseñaría al profesor, después de todo nos dio toda la hora y nos dijo que se la entregáramos mañana impresa.

**Juvia, siempre siendo tú, me pregunto si seguirás siendo como antes, la foto de esa mariposa siempre me recuerda a aquella chica peli azul, a mi amiga, a Juvia…**

Listo el cap 5 … espero que les guste y gracias por leer y por sus lindos reviews…


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Después de una larga jornada de estudio, le dije a Natsu por un mensaje que me adelantaría a ayudar a Levy, me fui directo a casa, hacia algo de frio esa tarde y perfecto justo ese día no tenía chaqueta, ni a Natsu para que calentara mis manos, camine rápido por la calle había pocas personas sinceramente no quería quedarme sola en estos momentos donde mi imaginación me está jugando malas pasadas y pienso que me …..OH POR FAVOR, EN SERIO, EN SERIO… si me quede sola en la calle…, diablos jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa, divise mi edifico a unas calles, trate de acelerar el paso, cuando llegue, Willy me recibió con "buenas tardes", le devolví el saludo y me fui deprisa al departamento de Levy.

Toque el timbre y una Levy muy nerviosa me recibieron en su puerta….

LUCY¡- dijo abrazándome-estoy muriéndome de nervios, n-no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo vestirme para ir a pamthon, jamás he ido a ningún lugar así ,¿Q-q-que hago?-me estaba sacudiendo por los hombros , estaba histérica, me solté de su agarre y camine hasta la cocina, busque un vaso con agua mientras ella seguía gritando- LUCY¡, que demonios tengo que hacer , como me visto?¿ uso maquillaje?¿ No lo hago?, de un momento a otro comenzó a saltar- Levy, Levy…Levy- la llame, mire el vaso con agua, la mire a ella , mire el vaso, la volví a mirar a ella, seguía gritando como loca- EL ROJO O EL NEGRO AHHHH POR KAMI-SAMA QUE USO, DEBO BAILAR O NO QUE SE HACE ALLI…-me tenía al borde quería arrojarle el agua para que se callara y me dejara hablar . De un momento a otro juvia entro y miro la escena que Levy estaba armando, tomo mi vaso con agua y se lo arrojo en la cara y la empezó a sacudir diciéndole- CONTROLATE LEVY, CONTROLATE, ERES FUERTE YA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS RELAJATE¡.- ok Juvia era aterradora cuando se enojada , pero la cara de Levy daba mucha risa, estaba procesando todo lo que Juvia le decía, pero para suerte de todos se calmó…

Tienes razón Juvia-chan, debo calmarme

Bueno Levy, colócate algo casual para que no llames mucho la atención trata de que no te veas… desesperada por llamar su atención... no se el punto es que él te vea y te pregunte cosas como ¿porque estás aquí? ¿Siempre vienes? O algo por el estilo solo debes verte… Natural- le dije muy segura de mis palabras. Debíamos vigilar sus movimientos y ayudarla mediante mensajes de texto.

Entonces salimos alrededor de las 8:00 p.m., Gray y Natsu nos recogieron y fuimos al susodicho lugar, nos aseguráramos de que Gajeel estuviese hay, ya que le pedí a Natsu que lo llamara y confirmara… pero sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Llegamos al lugar, Levy , Juvia y yo nos bajamos del auto , Levy entro naturalmente, se suponía que la seguiríamos pero disfrazadas para que Gajeel no nos reconociera, yo tenía una chaqueta negra, un jean del mismo color y unas botas de tacón, recogí mi cabello con un cola de caballo y me coloque unas enormes gafas , Juvia se había cepillado el cabello, es decir que estaba completamente liso, se colocó una capucha azul oscura y dejo unos mechones afuera , una falda negra y unas botas altas, de reojo vi como Natsu y Gray nos seguían, le mencione eso a Juvia y ella me dijo que no podían puesto que de seguro se pondrían a pelear y causarían un escándalo, antes de que nosotras entráramos al lugar, nos giramos y les dijimos al unísono-NO¡, se quedan aquí afuera-era definitivo si los dejábamos seguir se pondrían a pelear.

Pero ¿porque?- inquirió Natsu

Porque se pondrán a pelear y llamaran la atención- dije inmediatamente

Pero… pero las dos van a entrar vestidas así-dijo Gray- y ni siquiera sabemos cómo es ese lugar, podría ser peligroso…

Gray, Juvia y Lucy estarán bien, solo vamos a ayudar a Levy en caso de emergencia ¿estamos?- dijo Juvia acercándose al mencionado y dándole un dulce beso-no nos pasara nada, ok

SI… está bien- dijo Gray

Entren con cuidado- Dijo Natsu tomando mi mano-llámame si algo pasa.

Ok, vamos Juvia-dije

Entramos al lugar, la música retumbo en mis oídos, había mucha gente, parecía una especie de club pero algunos estaban sentados en lo que parecían ser mesas alumbradas con luces de neón al fondo del club, le envié un mensaje a Levy para preguntarle donde estaba y me dijo que en la barra, fuimos allí…

Levy-chan- la llamo Juvia

¿Has encontrado a Gajeel?- pregunte

No, no lo he encontrado, revise cerca de las mesas del fondo pero tampoco lo vi- dijo ella bastante agitada- chicas no soporto la presión, hay mucha gente, debo salir a tomar aire, voy a la azotea.

Está bien pero no te demores, buscaremos a Gajeel y cuando lo encontremos te llamaremos- dije

Perdí de vista a Levy un segundo, Juvia y yo nos dimos a la tarea de buscar a Gajeel, entre el gentío, pero demonios que era difícil, no lo podíamos encontrar, el rock era pesado, había un olor a cigarrillo por todos lados, la gente se vestía de manera extravagante, algunos tenían pintura de neón en el rostro y brillaban como fantasmas en la noche, no espero que dos chicos nos abordaran a Juvia y a mí, de un momento a otro, eran bastante extraños, creo que estaban algo tomados, les pedimos amablemente que nos dejaran, que teníamos compañía , pero se comenzaron a tornar violentos, uno me tomo bruscamente las manos y el otro acarro a Juvia por el cabello, comenzamos a gritar, estaba asustada como aquella vez en la calle, pero mucho peor, nos llevaron a una de las mesas, gritábamos y nos retorcíamos pero nadie nos prestaba atención, vi por el rabillo del ojo como uno de ellos comenzaron a subirle la falta a Juvia, ella y yo gritábamos de furia pero era poco lo que podíamos hacer por nosotras puesto que ambos tenían una mano puesta en nuestras bocas y los gritos apenas y eran audibles, resolví morder la mano del tipo que comenzaba a oler mi cuello, me repugnaba puesto que solo una persona lo había hecho y esa sería la única persona que lo haría…

NATSUUUUUUUUU¡- Grite una vez el tipo quito su mano y me abofeteaba un par de veces

De un momento a otro vi dos siluetas que se abrían paso entre la gente, eran Gray y Natsu que una vez nos vieron se abalanzaron sobre los tipo propinándoles golpes a diestra y siniestra, lleno de rabia…

JAMAS EN TU VIDA, LAS VUELVAS A TOCAR, MALDITO ¡- gritaba Gray enfurecido, mientras golpeaba a uno de los chicos, vi que un grupo de gente se reunía, Juvia y yo nos manteníamos a distancia, ambas temblábamos de miedo, logre recoger valor al ver a Natsu literalmente partiéndole la cara al otro tipo…

Natsu… ya déjalo- le dije mientras me colocaba a un lado del él y del tipo ya inconsciente

NO ¡- dijo enfurecido- el mal nacido se atrevió a tocarte Lucy…- apaciguo su tono al ver la expresión de mi rostro

Ya déjalo… no lo vale- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Gray…- oí departe de Juvia, mientras su novio se colocaba de pie y la miraba- Gomen- Gray rápidamente la abrazo y ella le correspondió -debí escucharte, Gomen- Juvia estaba llorando en su pecho, los guardias de seguridad llegaron a la escena y se llevaron a los tipos que estaban vueltos nada. La gente se dispersó rápidamente y el volumen de la música volvió a la normalidad, parecía que no hubiese pasado nada.

Levy…- le dije a Natsu en el oído, me separe un poco de el- Juvia- le llame- ¿dónde está Levy?

No lo sé… no la vi bajar de nuevo- dijo ella, pero de inmediato vimos y que ella y Gajeel estaban hablando mientras bajaba las escaleras que iban hacia la azotea.

De inmediato Levy saco su teléfono, se excusó con Gajeel y me envió un mensaje "chicas, creo que puedo manejarlo sola, es muy fácil hablar con él ", supuse que estaría bien si nos íbamos después de todo.

Salimos del local dejando atrás a Levy y a Gajeel, después ella nos contaría los detalles… los cuatro caminábamos por la calle para buscar el auto, no podía evitar sentirme observada, como si alguien tuviese la mirada clavada en mi…

Oe, Lucy ¿estás bien?- pregunto Natsu, agarrando mi mano

Si… eso creo-le dije, algo nerviosa pues en la esquina había un tipo, no le vi su rostro por la sombra que lo cubría pero sentía que nos miraba… más bien me miraba…

Bueno y hasta aquí el cap 6… chan chan ¿les gusto?, espero que sí , si fue así dejen sus reviews en el próximo cap diré lo que le sucedió a Lucy… GRACIAS POR LEER y dejen sus reviews… nos leemos … bye


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Después del recorrido en silencio Natsu me dejo en la puerta de mi apartamento, se despidió y se fue, cuando entre me sentía sola, como aquella vez, la vez en que mi madre falleció, de pronto me di cuenta que no había escrito carta alguna para mi madre durante el tiempo que llevo en Magnolia, no era muy tarde así que decidí hacerlo y poder aclarar mis pensamientos.

Tome una lapicera y papel, me senté en mi escritorio y encendí la lamparita que hace unos días atrás había confundido con una muñequita delante de Natsu y comencé a escribir…

_**Querida mama:**_

_**Sé que no te he informado las ultimas noticias que me acontecen y espero que me disculpes por ello, ya que últimamente he estado muy distraída, bueno empezare por contarte que ya no vivo con papa, tampoco es que él lo haya consentido, sino que me fugué… me dolió dejarlo solo, después de todo es mi padre y lo amo, pero su forma de olvidarte me estaba destruyendo la vida, desde que te fuiste él no me hablaba, ni me miraba, básicamente viví criada por virgo, como ya te había contado en ocasiones anteriores sus desprecios me hacían sentir como una escoria, no quería vivir en ese lugar donde no era querida, pero en definitiva la gota que derramo el vaso fue que él hubiese querido casarme un tipo que me triplica la edad solo para obtener más dinero, es increíble ¿no?, básicamente me estaba vendiendo, pero yo no lo iba a permitir, no quería ser su juguete, yo quería ser Lucy, yo quería ser feliz… me escape unos días antes del matrimonio, tuve que vender todas mis joyas y vestidos costosos, además de que tuve que sacar algo de dinero de la caja fuerte para poder comprar un departamento,¿ te acuerdas que me encantaba tomar fotografías cuando era pequeña?, bueno decidí estudiar en una universidad pública llamada Fairy Tail, era lo más que podía hacer para permanecer con vida sin depender de papa, compre un par de cámaras y con el dinero sobrante me abastecía como podía, pensé en las dificultades que pasaría, en los problemas en que estaría, pero lo conocí a él… a Natsu, definitivamente con solo ver su rostro ya yo era feliz, lo empecé a fotografiar y admirar desde mi ventana, ya que vivía justo en frente de la mía, ver su amabilidad, sus gestos y sus acciones me hacían sacar una sonrisa después de un largo día de estudios. Te debo confesar que me he enamorada de él, pero también tengo miedo que mi padre me encuentre y me nos separe, sinceramente no lo soportaría… pero bueno dejando eso de lado te quiero contar acerca de mis nuevas amigas, Juvia y Levy, son buenas personas, de hecho con ellas estuve fotografiando a mi vecino, puesto que a Juvia le gustaba Gray y a Levy Gajeel, quienes eran amigos de Natsu y supongo que ahora también son mis amigos y tratare de mantenerlo así.**_

_**Tengo miedo mama, el sujeto que vi hoy en la esquina de phamton… siento que no es la última vez que lo veré, pero si esta hay, yo sé que tú, Natsu y mi amigos estarán a mi lado para protegerme…. **_

_**Te quiere tu hija, Lucy heartfilia.**_

Después de escribir, sellar y guardar la carta para mi madre, me dispuse a ir a dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo y tenía que averiguar qué había pasado con Levy…

Me levante a las 7:00 a.m. estaba bastante cansada puesto que me acosté como a las 1:00 a.m. escribiéndole a mama, por tanto casi mato al despertador, con pesadez me levante de mi cama, me bañe, me coloque un vestido ligero color azul celeste de tirantes, unas zapatillas del mismo color, ate mi cabello con una cola de caballo, después prepare un poco de cereal, tome mi mochila azul, guarde mis materiales y la foto que teníamos que llevar hoy. Salí de mi casa a las 8:00 a.m., Juvia y Levy estaban afuera de mi puerta, apunto de tocar cuando yo abrí…

Hola, chicas- les dije

Hola Lucy, te estábamos esperando para ir a la universidad- dijo Levy

Buenos días, Lucy- dijo Juvia- ¿Vamos?

Si…- cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dispuse a bajar con las chicas y a escuchar el relato de Levy y sus encuentro con Gajeel

Bien chicas esto fue lo que sucedió…- dijo Levy

_**Flash back**_…

Cuando les dije que quería tomar aire, fui a la azotea y cuando llegue allí, quede impactada con la vista de la ciudad, estaba algo oscuro pero las luces de la lejanía me erizaban la piel , era hermoso, y la brisa era constante… me apoyé rápidamente en el barandal y respire hondo, el aire se sentía tan puro en comparación del club , sinceramente pensé que tal vez Gajeel no era el tipo de chico para mí, ya que muy a pesar de que sea inteligente, jamás me podría ajustar a su estilo de vida, me sentía algo deprimida…

¿Enana?- dijo una voz tras mis espaldas

NO ME DIGAS ENANA- dije yo, me gire y vi que era el, hay de pie

¿Qué haces acá?-dijo Gajeel

Gajeel…-fue lo único que pude decir – yo…yo- me quede callada de momento, no sabía que decir

Mph… no pensé que te gustaran este tipo de lugares-dijo el, acercándose a donde estaba yo

Yo… solo pasaba y decidí subir aquí…- dije agachando la cabeza

Ahh… la vista es genial no ¿crees?- dijo el

Si… es bastante hermosa, apuesto a que a Juvia y a Lucy, les gustaría fotografiar este lugar- dije mientras apoyaba mi mentón sobre mi mano derecha

Mph… si, a algunas personas les gusta fotografiar repetitivamente las cosas que les gustan- dijo el riendo por lo bajo

Tsk… no seas así, solo fue una estupidez- dije algo avergonzada y molesta recordando cuando nos descubrieron en la casa de Lucy

Jaja, me gusta cuando te molestas, te ves graciosa- dijo el

Ahh…claro ahora búrlate de mí- dije molesta

Vamos, fue solo una broma-dijo el mientras daba golpecitos en mi espalda, en señal de que me relajara, ahora estábamos muy cerca uno del otro

Claro…-dije

Oye… no les digas- dijo de repente el chico

¿Qué cosa?- pregunte curiosa

Sobre este lugar… en realidad solo vengo aquí por la vista- dijo mirando las luces- así que no les digas a Lucy y Juvia… que sea nuestro secreto ¿sí?- eso último casi me hace llorar pero me contuve

Gajeel… está bien-dije mirándole el rostro, entonces alce mi mano y la puse frente a su rostro- tu meñique- le dije

Para…- me iba a decir algo pero no lo deje-

Solo dámelo- dije agarrando su mano y enrollando su meñique con el mío- es una promesa oficial

Enana… que frágil es tu mano- dijo mirando nuestro agarra

Ya lo sé… ya lo sé… y por favor no me llames enana, mi nombre es Levy – dije muy seria

Está bien… LE-VY- dijo el

Así me gusta grandulón- dije dándole una sonrisa y unas palmadas en el hombro

¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- me dijo

Si-dije

Bajamos y le pedí que esperara un segundo, les mande un mensaje y luego me llevo a un restaurante y conversamos el resto de la noche, me divertí mucho….

_**Fin flash back…**_

Saben, ha leído muchos libros…- dijo Levy, sonriendo de lado

Y que paso después…- pregunto Juvia inquieta al darse cuenta que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y teníamos que separarnos

mmm… me llevo a casa y luego se marchó…-dijo ella- AH¡ pero antes me pregunto si quería salir algún día de nuevo

Y QUE LE DIJISTES?- preguntamos Juvia y yo al unísono

Que…si..-dijo ella algo apenada

KYAAAAAAAAA¡- gritamos Juvia y yo

Le gustas, es obvio- dijo Juvia

Si tú lo dices…- dijo ella algo nerviosa

Levy es obvio, solo debes seguir saliendo con él y listo- dije- bueno chicas me tengo que ir, debo entregar un trabajo

Si... yo también – dijo Juvia- nos vemos chicas

Mientras entraba al salón, me pareció raro no haber visto a Natsu durante la mañana, deje eso de lado y me concentre en mis estudios, saque en 4.5 de 5.0 en la fotografía naturista, después de esa jornada de estudio pretendía ir directo a casa, pero Natsu me esperaba en la puerta…

NATSU¡… hola- dije llegando rápido hacia el

Hola Lucy… ¿cómo te fue?- me pregunto

Levante mi pulgar, en señal de que me fue bien- ¿y a ti?

Bien…vamos a casa- tomo mi mano y me llevo con él, esa vez estaba tan tranquila y relajada, no tenía miedo, me sentía segura a su lado.

Espero que les guste, pienso colocar más emoción en el que viene y nada… GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS REVIEWS … PAZ :P


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Caminamos agarrados de la mano, la tarde estaba bastante fresca lo que podía significar que la noche sería algo fría pero no importaba mientras estuviese junto a el …Natsu tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, algo bastante peculiar, nunca la había visto por eso mi necesidad de preguntarle que le acontecía se hizo presente.

Oye Natsu- dije algo curiosa- Que te pasa… te ves muy feliz

Nada…solo estoy feliz-dijo Natsu

Y eso por qué?- inquirí

Porque hoy vendrás a mi casa- dijo el

Ah… si- dije algo nerviosa- y eso para qué?

Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y solo ven – dijo, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su caminar y la fuerza de su agarre

Está bien…- dije siendo literalmente arrastrada

Cuando llegamos a su edificio, entramos rápidamente y cuando estuvimos en la puerta de apartamento me pidió que cerrara los ojos, supuse que sería una sorpresa, no quise preguntarle…

Ya puedes abrirlos- me dijo – cuando lo hice un suspiro salió de mis labios, era hermoso, su apartamento tenía un camino de velas que llevaban hasta un comedor, decorado hermosamente y una ligera música de violín en el fondo, me pidió su mano y yo se la di gustosa con una sonrisa en mi rostro, caminamos por el camino que con mucho esfuerzo había sido echo, cuando llegamos el comedor me ayudo a sentarme y luego él se sentó en su lugar frente a mí.

¿Tú la hiciste?- pregunte mientras levantaba el plato que la cubría, era lasaña

Si, espero que te guste-dijo mientras servía algo de vino en unas copas frente a el

CLARO ¡es mi comida favorita… pero cuando hiciste…todo esto-dije mientras miraba las velas y la deliciosa comida- No me digas … que no fuiste a la universidad?

No, hoy no fui… no tenía clases-dijo- por eso quería prepararte esto

N-no… era necesario-dije algo nerviosa- pero es hermoso, gracias

Mientras comíamos le conté cosas sobre mi madre y el me conto acerca de su padre y su trabajo, después de que terminamos de cenar, me dijo que nos acabáramos la botella de vino así que nos fuimos al sofá, nos sentamos y el me abraso cálidamente, podía sentir su respiración y su corazón ligeramente acelerado… lo que causo que el mío también empezara a acelerarse y algo de color llegara a mi rostro…

Lucy…- me llamo, lo mire y vi cómo se estaba acercando lentamente a mí, no lo detuve, lo bese, lo bese como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, debe caer la copa ya vacía en el sofá, no me importo, rodee mis manos en su cuello, el coloco sus manos en mi cintura, la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos un momento pero debíamos continuar, nuestros cuerpos nos lo pedían a gritos, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mi espalda lo cual me provoco pequeños espasmo, amaba a ese chico, cada día más y más, llenaba la soledad que tenía en mi corazón… me hacía feliz, y debido a eso unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de mi ojos, las cuales fueron notadas por Natsu…

Lucy…que te pasa?- me pregunto

Solo estoy… feliz- le dije, el solo me abraso

Te digo algo… yo también me siento feliz a tu lado- me dijo mirando directamente mis ojos

Natsu…te quiero- le dije, colocando una mano en su mejilla

Yo te adoro, Lucy- me dijo, a lo cual levanto mi mentón y deposito un suave y corto beso en mis labios

Terminamos la botella y decidí que debía ser sincera con Natsu, todo lo que había pasado con mi padre, todo se lo comente, debía hacerlo… por si algo pasaba, él me dijo que me apoyaría y me ayudaría en lo que pudiese, lo cual agradecí de todo corazón porque me había comprendido. Después de un corto silencio le dije que saliéramos al balcón, mientras el salía, tome mi cámara y Salí rápido…

Ven… quiero una… de recuerdo- le dije mientras levantaba la cámara y me arre costaba al barandal- DI…mmm… Happy –y dispare la cámara

Mientras miraba la foto, Happy apareció de repente y subió a los brazos de Natsu, lo cual hizo darme cuenta que…

No tengo una foto de happy- le dije a Natsu- sostenlo un segundo- mientras acomodaba la cámara- espera y…- tome la foto- Listo ¡quedo lindo.

Happy rápidamente se bajó de su dueño y fue a hacer… cosas de gatos, supuse que el solo quería una foto

Mientras la brisa desacomodaba cada vez más mi cabello, se me vino a la mente una idea, para ver la reacción de Natsu…

Oye…llamita-le dije como solía llamarlo Gray, él se giró rápidamente y yo aproveche para darle un beso y disparar a la cámara, en definitiva esa foto seria mi recuerdo personal, pero toda la situación se volvió contra mí y mi gran astucia puesto que sus labios estaban profundizando el beso haciendo que mi posición fuera débil en ese momento, pidió permiso y yo se lo concedí, coloque mis manos en su cintura y sin previo aviso se separó de mi para respirar en mi cuello y luego volver a mis labios, el sonrojo en mi rostro era inevitable, me miro y me regalo una de sus sonrisas y yo le regale una mía, unimos nuestras frentes y nos dimos un fugaz beso , que más daba solo quedaba seguirme enamorando cada vez mas de aquel chico que era modelo de mi camara…

El anochecer se aproximaba y Natsu y yo estábamos sentados en el balcón, conversando y de un momento a otro vi como la luz de mi apartamento se encendía…

Natsu¡… mira las luces de mi casa están encendidas- dije, y en ese instante temí lo peor- me encontró-dije, Natsu me miro desconcertado…

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el

Natsu… mi papa me encontró- le dije al borde de las lágrimas, no podía ser que el tiempo me jugara una mala pasada, ¿cómo lo consiguió tan rápido?, no se suponía que debía hacerlo, Natsu… no puede ser posible… me separaran de Natsu de mi Natsu. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir una por una y una por una las iba limpiando, Natsu me levanto de la silla y me entro en la sala, cerro sus persianas para que no pudiesen vernos sea quien estuviese en mi apartamento y me abraso…

Lucy, esta noche te quedas con migo- me dijo, lo mire, estaba a punto de decirle que no, que podía quedarme en otro lugar pero…- no quiero que te alejen de mí, te voy a proteger- dijo, mientras escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo.

Está bien…- no quería verlo triste, quería verlo feliz, aunque tal vez eso no duraría mucho tiempo

**Menos mal que esa vez y solo por esa vez lo escuche, quien sabe que hubiese echo mi padre si se enteraba que él me estaba escondiendo durante un tiempo… no podía dejar que el saliera herido incluso si debía arriesgar mi felicidad.**

Chan chan... espero que le guste… disculpen si esta cortito…no he podido terminarlo porque debo arreglar errores y además que mi querida madre me dice todo el tiempo que debo ir a la tienda…. En fin… si les gusto dejen sus reviews… PAZ :p


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de este cap quiero mandar SALUDOS a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y fueron impulso para seguir esta historia…. *-*

**PatashifyDragneel, , MerryHannonNyan, Hikari no kokoro, Lucy-Nee y LucyLuckyDragneel,** **nyaanekito**

Tal vez sea extraño que haga esto pero bueno… mi corazón me lo pedía…Bueeee…. Sin más cap 9

Los personajes no son míos son de Hiro- mashima… pero algún día…ñeee no pasara nada…

Cap 9

Mi corazón latía a mil por minuto, sus palabras hacían eco en mis oídos, sentí con mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse debido a la cantidad de sentimientos que mi corazón estaba procesando, amor, felicidad, miedo, ira y desesperación, todos a las ves volvían mi cabeza un embrollo, intente recuperar la compostura pero me fue muy difícil, la mirada ensombrecida de Natsu me lleno de valor para ir y hacer contacto con él por medio de un abrazo…

Natsu…-le dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho- gracias…- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, intentaba ser fuerte pero no podía, me dolía cada vez más el corazón al ver a Natsu tan preocupado por mi… sus brazos repentinamente me envolvieron, lo cual hizo que levantara mi rostro buscando la mirada de Natsu, la encontré, la observe y la guarde…

Enserio gracias… Natsu-le dije

Mph…-hizo el- lo mejor será que te quedes esta noche y mañana iremos por tus cosas-dijo

Natsu, no creo que sea conveniente…-dije yo haciendo una pausa- que vivamos juntos, puede ser peor, mi padre…- no me dejo terminar

Lucy… solo… está bien, confía en mi – dijo el, abrazándome más fuerte

**Siempre confié en ti Natsu, pero jamás lo hice en el…**

Asentí, después de todo el siempre estaría con migo….- pensé

Ven, te prestare algo para que duermas- dijo agarrando mi mano y llevándome hacia su habitación, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás la había visto… cuando entramos era bastante normal, estaba arreglada, lo que era extraño en Natsu, según decían sus amigos, una cama doble, con una sábana blanca y cuatro almohadas en la parte superior, un escritorio lleno de planos, supuse que eran cosas de la universidad, una Tv plasma pero más pequeña que la de la sala, un armario bastante amplio, y un gran ventanal que daba hacia las luces de la ciudad…

Qué lindo- dije entrecerrando los ojos viendo el ventanal

Si… pero me gusta más la vista que tengo desde el balcón- dijo colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y dirigiéndose al armario

Pero si solo está el edificio… ahhh- dije sonrojándome violentamente, no había captado se mensaje.

Jajaja…Lucy ven acá-dijo, para luego mostrarme una camisa blanca bastante larga y unos short de hombre para dormir- ¿te parece bien?

Si- dije- en realidad se veía cómodo, pero de solo pensar que era de Natsu, hacía que mis mejillas tomaran color

Te dejo para que te vistas, si algo está mal me avisas- dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si

Me desvestí rápidamente, primero me coloque los short, estos me quedaron bien… pero cuando fui a por la camisa, bueno esta me quedo algo ajustada, debido a mi delantera que era bastante voluptuosa, la camisa tenía botones por lo que en la parte superior no abrochaba bien, demonios no quería molestar más a Natsu, así que decidí dejarlo así, Salí rápidamente para ver que hacia Natsu…

Natsu, ya…creo que…- decía mientras miraba la parte sin abotonar- me queda algo pequeña pero estará bien – cuando levante la vista, Natsu no dejaba de mirarme, estaba sentado en el sofá, mirándome lo cual me puso un poco incomoda…

Etto…Natsu ¿Tengo algo, en la cara?-le pregunte nerviosa

NO¡…nada- dijo muy rápido- te ves hermosa- eso provoco que me sonrojara y pude notar un leve sonrojo en Natsu

Gracias...- dije, sin tener claro que debía decir en un momento así- Etto… me podrías prestar una almohada…

¿Para qué?- me pregunto- pues para dormir en el sofá, sé que es una molestia pero, enserio quisiera una…- mientras acallaba mis palabras, Natsu se iba acercando

Dormirás en mi habitación- dijo mientras me llevaba devuelta a su cuarto – pero…- inquirí- y tu…

Dormiré en el sofá- dijo mientras sacaba un pantalón blanco de su armario- solo descansa… ¿sí?

NO¡-dije, no podía permitir que pasara tantas incomodidades solo por tenerme en su casa- yo dormiré en el sofá- estaba algo molesta e indecisa

No-dijo cortante

-si-dije

No-dijo-

Si-

No-

Si-

No-

Ya te dije que si-

Pues yo ya te dije que No-

Pero no quiero que duermas en el sofá, será incomodo- dije inflando mis mejillas

Muy bien entonces…- salió de la habitación, me quede mirando fijamente la puerta, hasta que volvió a entrar pero SOLO con el pantalón blanco puesto

Natsu…-dije, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que pretendía, de repente apago la luz, tomo mi mano y me acostó en la cama, cuando esto sucedió había cerrado los ojos, los abrí lentamente, vi a Natsu, rodeando mi cuerpo con su brazo…

Natsu…-dije bajito- entonces dormiremos los dos juntos- me dijo de repente- me sonroje un poco y di una pequeña sonrisa al techo y cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver de un sueño, el cual mañana no recordaría…

Desperté en su torso desnudo, unos pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, provocando me abriera mis ojos lentamente, él todavía dormía, lo mire un segundo, quería mantenerlo así un momento más, quería amarlo cada días más, sobe sus cabellos alborotados y me levante suavemente, pero su mano me detuvo de repente…

Debo levantarme…oye- dije mientras era aprisionada nuevamente por sus fuertes brazos

Otro ratito más…-dijo el aun adormilado, sentí su respiración y relaje mi corazón, y decidí darle un ratito más…

Cinco meses han pasado desde que estoy viviendo con Natsu, los días a su lado son cada vez más cálidos, mi mente se encuentra más despejada, al parecer mi padre encontró otra forma de hacer dinero sin tener que venderme a un tipo puesto que no he detectado algún tipo de movimiento de su parte después de esa noche, estaba segura que era alguno de sus hombres puesto que a la mañana siguiente cuando fuimos a revisar no faltaba absolutamente nada, asi que un ludron no pudo a ver sido.

Justo ahora voy a comprar algo para prepararle una deliciosa cena a Natsu cuando venga de casa de Gray; pues sí, últimamente he estado aprendiendo a cocinar, soportando quemadas y cortadas pero estoy esforzándome al máximo. Me he llenado de mucho orgullo por Levy estos últimos meses, ha estado de novia con Gajeel y todo va de maravilla, Juvia se mudó hace poco con Gray, dijo algo de afianzar su vínculo… sinceramente me parece una gran chica.

Me pregunto¿ qué le gustara cenar a Natsu, hoy?...no lo sé; iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no note el sujeto que venía de frente, provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo, sentí un leve puntazo en mi brazo, supuse que fue la caída, me levante tambaleante, no pude avanzar mucho ya que todo se volvía borroso, vi que la calle estaba vacía como la otro vez, excepto por el sujeto cuyos cabellos anaranjados en punta supe identificar muy bien, Loke…luego todo se volvió oscuro y vacilante a mi alrededor.

Aquí está el cap 9… Chan chan… espero que les haya gustado y enserio mil gracias a todos por sus sexys reviews XD… esta historia ya está llegando a su final y bueno gracias a todos los que la siguieron y estuvieron pendiente de ella, enserio MUCHASSSSS GRACIASSSSSSSS por leer… me despido desde el meridiano 75 …. PAZ :P


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

**POV NATSU**

El idiota de Gray me había pedido prestadas unas películas hace tiempo, y quería que Lucy y yo las viéramos juntos, cuando Salí de su casa después de una de nuestras clásicas discusiones, me puse a pensar en Lucy y en su padre, desde que me conto lo que le había pasado mi cuerpo entero me pedía a gritos que la protegiera, simplemente el hecho de aceptar la realidad a la que ella era sometida me hizo reflexionar sobre mis decisiones, por tanto me comprometí a ayudarla y pienso cumplir eso puesto que yo la AMO; si amo a Lucy, y no me avergüenza decirlo, el tiempo que he estado con ella me he sido tan feliz que es muy difícil describirlo con palabras.

Caminaba por la calle sumido en mis pensamientos, raro puesto que era la primera vez que eso me pasaba, pero bueno ese era el efecto que Lucy causaba en mí, llegue a nuestro departamento, esperaba que ella estuviese sentada en la sala y luego me recibiera con un fuerte abrazo como siempre, pero esa vez no pasó nada, todo estaba en silencio, busque en la habitación, en el baño pero absolutamente nada , llame a su celular una y otra vez pero no contestaba, decidí ir al edificio de al frente, quería preguntarle a Levy si sabía dónde se había metido, cuando llegue a mi destino me estaba desesperando.

Toque le timbre del departamento de Levy, abrieron inmediatamente, me sorprendí al ver a Gajeel en vez de a Levy en la puerta…

Gajeel…-dije presuroso- ¿Lucy estas aquí?

No,¿ por qué?- me pregunto, invitándome a pasar

Es que no la encuentro, no contesta mis llamadas, pensé que tal vez estaría acá- dije, ya algo nervioso; de un momento a otro Levy salió de la cocina…

NATSU¡-dijo, algo exaltada

Levy, ¿has hablado con Lucy esta tarde?- pregunte, de inmediato empecé a temer lo peor

Si…-dijo, solté un suspiro, mi corazón se relajó por un momento, pero al siguiente quería estallar- me dijo que te prepararía un Cena, e incluso me pidió un recetario, pero a esta hora debería de estar en tu apartamento.

No, ella no está allá- dije, ya sospechando lo que pudo haber pasado-MALDICION ¡-grite exasperado- su padre…

¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Levy

Les conté la historia que Lucy me había relatado, me pareció importante al momento, mientras relataba sentí el color llegar a mi rostro y la visión un poco perturbada por las aguas saladas que procedían de ella, sentimientos encontrados… furia, desesperación, impotencia, amor…

Saber que tal vez no la volvería a ver inundo mi mente, ocupo mi espacio y se aprovechó de mi condición para hacerme enloquecer por un momento mientras me encontraba ya en mi apartamento, desconcertado y dolorido por todo la situación, las penas se volvieron en mi contra, no podía dejar esto así, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por volverla a ver y decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto me hacía feliz tenerla a mi lado, su olor, sus gestos, su respiración tranquilizante en mi pecho, su dulce rostro al despertar por las mañanas, pero lo que más extrañaba eran sus fotografías…

Busque información de su familia "heartfilia", por lo que pude encontrar tenían un par de propiedades en Magnolia y una fuera de la ciudad y otras distribuidas por todo el país, anote dirección por dirección esperando encontrar a Lucy, así sea que eso significase abandonar un tiempo mis estudios, yo podía estudiar en cualquier momento pero recuperar a la persona que amaba solo tenía un oportunidad. A la mañana siguiente revise las casas en la ciudad, pero una mujer un poco mayor me dijo que esa casa estaba hace tiempo desocupada y solo se abren sus puertas de vez en cuando para buscar uno que otro documento solicitado por la familia, después de eso agradecí a la mujer y fui en dirección a la otra propiedad cuya ubicación era la de los sectores más distinguidos en la ciudad, obviamente esa casa no estaba deshabitada puesto que habían personas en los jardines y dentro de la misma casa, me acerque y pregunte por el señor Heartfilia, la mujer peli azul que me estaba atendiendo frunció el señor al mencionar el nombre del padre de Lucy, y sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos como eco " ese hombre, ni siquiera debe llamarse hombre, esta propiedad era de la señora Layla Heartifilia que en paz descanse, la cual no las dejo a algunos de los sirvientes de la mansión debido a las malas condiciones a las que el señor nos obligaba a estar, por tanto su mención en esta casa es un completo despilfarro ", antes de que me arrojara la puerta en la cara, le pregunte donde estaba la casa principal, un poco molesta dijo que estaba a las afueras de Shirotsume, es decir cerca de la frontera norte del país, en ese momento me di cuenta del viaje tan largo que Lucy tuvo que haber hecho para llegar a Magnolia, agradecí a la mujer y me marche esperando encontrar a Lucy en ese lugar…

Fui directo al departamento para alistar algunas cosas para el viaje, al entrar una parte de mi esperaba encontrarla en casa dispuesta a recibirme con un abrazo como siempre, abrí la puerta lentamente esperando recibir ese cálido contacto pero no fue así, el frio abrazador que se concentraba en el lugar hacia que la esencia de Lucy se perdiera en su totalidad. Alistaba mis maletas, la cuales estaban sobre la cama por lo que el recuerdo de la primera vez que dormí con Lucy llego a mi mente, aliste las cosas básicas y dinero pero antes de irme mire hacia el balcón para ver si no estaría en la ventana del frente tomándome fotos, pero no fue así; me reprendí por mis tontos pensamientos.

Le deje un mensaje a Gray explicándole la situación mientras abordaba el tren que me llevaría a Salen a comenzar mi búsqueda y hacer todo lo posible para tenerla junto a mí de nuevo.

**POV LUCY**

el silencio llego a mi como eco , el simple recuerdo de ver a Loke entre mis sueños, me hizo despertar abruptamente del cómodo lugar en el que me encontraba… entendí de cierta forma la situación en la que estaba, obviamente estaba en mi casa y de aquí no saldría hasta que mi padre obtenga su dinero… pero esa no era la razón por la cual yo estaba derramando lágrimas en la fina sabana, el simple hecho de que tal vez no volvería a ver a Natsu, hacía que mi corazón se partiera en miles de fragmentos sin piedad alguna y la ira y la desesperación se apoderaron de mí, empecé a golpear la puerta esperando que alguien la abriese e intentar escapar.

Después de un sinfín de golpes, la puerta se abrió abruptamente arrojándome al suelo y dando paso al hombre que yo más temía en este mundo, mi papa…

**POV NATSU**

Después de llegar a Hargeon, aborde de inmediato el otro tren que me llevaría a Shirotsume, el viaje fue largo además de que pase casi todo el tiempo mareado, debo decir que odio los transportes, me ponen muy mal, después de llegar busque rápido la dirección de la casa y fui en busca del señor Heartfilia…

**POV LUCY**

Vi su figura entrar por la habitación, examinando cada movimiento que daba mientras estaba arrojada en el suelo, solo supe ir para atrás y apoyarme en la cama para poder levantarme sin que el miedo me derribase, mis lágrimas hacían mis ojos arder…

Papa…-dije- dé-déjame ir …por favor, y-yo no me quiero casar

Mph-dijo- ¿papa?-se inclinó para quedar a mi altura-NIÑA ESTUPIDA, YO DEJE DE SER TU PADRE EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE SALISTES POR ESA PUERTA Y TE ALEJASTES DE LA FAMILIA ¡ PARA IRTE A REBOLCAR CON EL IDIOTA CON EL QUE VIVIAS¡

Callate…-dije por lo bajo

¿Qué has dicho?- suavizó su voz

Cállate-dije más decidida

TU¡… A MI NO ME MANDES A CALLAR- me tomo por el cuello de la blusa- ERES UNA IDIOTA, UNA CUALQUIERA…

QUE TE CALLES ¡-grite soltándome de su agarre e inmediatamente recibiendo una bofetada que me derribo en el piso

Mi visión se nublo, sentí las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, no podía creer que él me estuviese diciendo eso, no podía entender la situación por la que pasaba, no podía creer que me tratara como una cualquiera, y no podía pensar que me separo de Natsu solo por… plata

Mira niña, tu eres mi boleto directo para que el negocio crezca, es simple solo eres una… una ficha más, ahora déjame dejarte claro la situación… Te casas, me das más dinero, y no me deshago del idiota peli rosa que está en el estudio… entiendes?- dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos

Natsu…- mencione, no lo podía creer, él estaba en ese lugar por mi…

¿Pregunte si me entendiste?- dijo hincándose y sobándome la mejilla derecha; inmediatamente retire mi mejilla se mano-entendí… pe-pero no le hagas daño a Natsu, por favor ¡- deje la esperanza y el orgullo que por un momento había creído tener en el piso

**No podía dejar que lo lastimaran, no podía dejar que la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo saliera herida por el egoísmo de un hombre… mi padre**

Chan chan, meridiano 75 reportándose, ok no XD… espero que les haya gustado y si fue así dejen sus reviews, enserio me animan a seguir … dudas, consejos no sé lo que se les ocurra son bien recibidos después de todo es para mejorar… PAZ¡


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

**NATSU POV **

La escala de grises se hizo más visible a medida que las luces se abrían paso entre mis adormecidos ojos, las personas que estaban a mi lado, no podía distinguirlas solo una melena anaranjada irrumpió en la perfecta combinación de colores grisáceos a los que mis ojos estaban acostumbrándose, luego de eso la oscuridad total.

Sentía mi cuerpo ser levantado abruptamente de un lugar el cual yo no identificaba, solo los sonidos eran medio perceptibles entre el silencio que inundaba a aquel lugar en el que yacía, mis brazos y mis piernas se balanceaban de un lado a otro mientras yo descansaba en la espalda de un individuo para mi desconocido, después de un rato era arrojado abruptamente en un suelo frio y de madera, los pasos se alejaban, vi a dos hombres con mis ojos entrecerrados, uno con una singular cabellera anaranjada y otro bastante fornido de cabellos blancos.

Mientras mis ojos se adecuaban a la luz de aquel lugar, vi sangre en mis manos, una inmensa sensación de pánico me inundo, estaba arrastrándome en el suelo puesto que mis piernas no me respondían, intente pedir ayuda pero mi garganta estaba seca y no pude articular palabra, sentí una puerta a mis espaldas que se abría lentamente dejando escuchar femenina para mi bastante conocida…

Gray- sama, iré a comprar…- su habla se detuvo supuse que me vio-GRAY¡-la chica se arrodillo ante mí y acomodo mi cabeza en sus piernas, el idiota salió corriendo y me ayudo a levantar, para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La luz del lugar para mí era segadora, las voces casi inaudibles, movían mi cabeza, escuchaba mi nombre pero simplemente las palabras no salían, pensé en Lucy, en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento, pero el cansancio y la debilidad se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, deje envolverme en la profundidad de mis pensamientos y así sumirme en la profunda oscuridad por segunda vez.

**LUCY POV**

Después de que mi padre saliera de la habitación, me puse de pie y llame por Virgo desde la puerta, en menos de un segundo ella ya estaba allí…

Diga señorita- hizo una reverencia

Virgo¡- la abrase- necesito tu ayuda por favor

Diga que puedo hacer por usted?-dijo

Necesito que le entregues esta carta al chico que está en el estudio de papa ahora mismo- dije casi gritando, mientras me sentaba en el escritorio, buscaba papel y un bolígrafo y escribía a Natsu todo lo que por mi mente pasaba, me demore cerca de cuatro minutos, la selle y se la di a Virgo…

Asegúrate de que papa no te vea… y GRACIAS¡- eso ultimo lo dije haciéndole a ella una reverencia, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por mi durante todo este tiempo.

Descuide señorita, lo hare cuidadosamente- agarro mis hombros y me irguió- GRACIAS A USTED ¡- dijo y se fue rápido

Virgo…- dije en voz baja, en serio amaba a esa mujer, era como una madre para mí.

Camine de un lado a otro esperando a Virgo para ver cómo le había ido con Natsu, ¿qué le habrá dicho?,¿ cómo habar reaccionado?, ese tipo de preguntas me daban vueltas en la cabeza, de repente mis ojos comenzaron a arder, las lágrimas estaban traicionándome de nuevo, la inseguridad, TODO, no podía ser fuerte, aunque debía, seque mis ojos con la mano, debía esperar las noticias de Virgo, el corazón quería estallar en mi interior, ¿Sera que papa le hizo algo?, definidamente los pensamientos no se querían alejar y este ulmo me hizo inquietarme más todavía. La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Virgo quien tenía una expresión bastante preocupada..

¿QUE PASO?-dije exaltada

Señorita…- comenzó a relatar

**NATSU POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, recordé de golpe todo lo que había pasado, intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado dolorido, gire la cabeza, unos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos…

¡Chicos ¡-dijo Juvia- ya despertó

Oe Natsu- Gray ayudo a levantarme- ¿qué te paso?¿ por qué estas así?¿ dónde está Lucy?- sus preguntas me hicieron recuperar el conocimiento de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor

Vi a Gajeel y a Levy, al pie de la cama, Gray y Juvia a ambos lados, tenía el torso descubierto y lleno de vendajes, la boca me sabía a sangre, Levy me pasó un vaso con agua, lo bebí con necesidad…

Lucy…- dije en voz baja, dejando de lado el vaso ahora vacío

¿Dónde está Natsu?, Lucy… pensé que vendrías con ella- pregunto Juvia

No lo sé- dije- jamás la encontré

**Flash back**

Después de llegar a su casa, una mujer bastante mayor, abrió la puerta, le pregunte por el Señor Heartfilia y ella me hizo pasar acomodándome en el estudio, el cual era bastante grande, después de un rato un señor rubio y alto entro por la puerta, su semblante era serio, no me dirigió palabra alguna sino hasta que se acomodó en su sillón.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo fríamente

Soy Natsu…- no pude terminar de hablar

Sé quién eres mocoso- dijo- eres con el que se revolcaba la estúpida de mi hija.

¿Qué? ¡- no podía creer que dijera eso, me levante de mi asiento- quiero pedirle la mano de su hija- mantuve mi mirada fija en la suya la cual permanecía seria y cortante

-Mira niño, Lucy es solo una pieza más para mí, si dejo que se mueva libremente no podre obtener mi objetivo, ¿entendiste?

- PERO QUE LE PASA, COMO PUEDE HABLAR ASI DE SU HIJA¡

-LARGATE DE UNA VES, ella se va a casar con otro que no lo entiendes, YA NO TE AMA, NUNACA TE AMO

Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero un golpe en mi cabeza que me dejo inconsciente… después de una rato desperté en el pasto y dos sujetos estaban mirándome fijamente, intente incorporarme rápidamente pero uno de ellos me golpeo en el estómago, me levante comencé a golpear lo que fuese, estaba mareado y no sabía lo que hacía, varios golpes fueron directo a mi rostro dejándome aún más aturdido, repetitivas veces golpearon mi cabeza y mi abdomen, la sangre salía por mi boca a chorros, luego un pañuelo en mi rostro y perdí la conciencia.

**Fin flash back**

Solo sé que me trajeron aquí… y es todo, pero jamás vi a Lucy- le dije a los chicos

Tsk…-hizo una mueca Gajeel- deberíamos hacer algo para ayudarla

LO SE PERO LOS DESGRACIADOS NI ME DJARON VERLA¡- dije exaltado y frotando mi pantalón, de repente me percate de un pequeño bulto que salía de mi bolsillo izquierdo, metí la mano y encontré una carta, la abrí rápidamente… era de Lucy…

**POV LUCY**

No podía creer que eso le hubiese pasado a Natsu, mi corazón se achico y ese momento en el que pensé ser fuerte, lo arroje a la basura y me eche a llorar, Virgo me dejo sola, me levante tire las coas que había en el cuarto, gritaba y no paraba de hacerlo " SE SUPONIA QUE NO LE DIBIA HACER NADA, PERO POR QUE"

TE ODIO¡- Gritaba-BAKA¡, TE ODIO- las lágrimas salían cada vez más rápido y sin piedad- Natsu… mi amor… Te amo- dije para mí misma, me arroje en el suelo y espere a que el sueño se volviera mi aliado.

**POV NATSU**

Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer…

_**NATSU…**_

_**TE AMO, cada día que estuve contigo fue para mí maravilloso, lástima que el tiempo no me alcanzo para darte todo de mí, no sé cómo explicarte la situación, sabía perfectamente de lo que mi padre podía hacer, te juro que siempre te llevare en mi corazón a ti y a todos mis buenos amigos, Juvia, Gray, Levy y Gajeel, los amo a todos y cada uno, sinceramente son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y precisamente por eso, debo protegerlos de lo que mi padre pueda llegar a hacer.**_

_**Tendré que casarme con una persona que no amo, pero te aseguro que en ningún momento te olvidare, soy bastante fuerte ¿recuerdas?, TE AMO enserio te llevare en mi corazón, porque cada foto que te tome no solo las guarde en mi cámara sino también en mi corazón, espero que me prometas que serás feliz por los dos, perdóname si te hago sentir mal pero enserio necesitaba decirte estas cosas, aunque sea la última vez que lo haga, enserio me hiciste tan feliz… que todos esos recuerdos me bastaran para varios años, el problema es que no sé hasta cuando pueda vivir con recuerdos, pero bueno recuerda que siempre estaré contigo espiándote por la ventana de enfrente… recuerda que soy tu acosadora personal… GRACIAS POR TODO.**_

_**CON TODO SU CORAZON, Lucy Heartfilia**_

-Lucy, yo también TE AMO- dije en voz baja, con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas que de mis ojos pretendían salir, vi las gotas de aguan ya algo secas en el papel… Lucy había llorado mientras escribía esto, pensar en eso hizo que dejara de lado mi orgullo y llorar amargamente….

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, me demore DEMASIADO pero la culpa es del colegio que me pone clases incluso los sábados, si señoras y señores mi vida es porquería -_-, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si fue así pues dejen su reviews con sus comentarios, consejos criticas después de todo es para mejorar… SALUDOS GIGANTES desde el meridiano 75… PAZ :D**

**PD: a partir de ahora estaré actualizando los sábados o los domingos -_-xx, aunque tal vez los sorprenda algún día xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12**

Al final me rendí, me recosté en cama y pensé en todo el daño que le había causado a Natsu, cuando el solo me dio felicidad, soy horrible puse por encima mi egoísmo antes de la seguridad de él, debía suponerlo, debía entender que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, hundo mi cabeza entre las almohadas y me dispuse a dormir.

Ala mañana siguiente virgo me despertó exaltada- Señorita, despierte-decía, su voz era un susurro entre la oscuridad de mis adormilados ojos, vi su expresión triste

Virgo…-dije- ¿que sucede?

Su padre y un señor la esperan abajo- dijo, mire la maleta que sostenía en su mano – y ¿la maleta?

Es de usted señorita al parecer se va de viaje a Sabiure, supongo que ara casarse- dijo

Pero… pero yo no me quiero ir…-dije algo apagada

Los señores llevan tiempo esperándola, así que será mejor que baje-dijo tomando mi mano- valla al baño y vístase, esperare a bajo

Después de un rato, estaba vestida y bajaba las escaleras con paso lento pero firme, vi a mi padre sentado en un sillón de cuero y un hombre de cabellos grisáceos, con expresión dura, sus ojos mostraban cansancio y frialdad, su piel era tan blanca que parecía a punto de tener un colapso.

Buenos dí…- intente decir pero fui cortada por las palabra de aquel hombre cuya identidad desconocía

Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo niña, vámonos de una vez- dijo y levantándose de su asiento tomo camino hacia la puerta, mire a mi padre y vi su expresión molesta, decidí ignorarlo y seguir al hombre que hace pocos segundos se había marchado, cuando Salí al jardín habían tres coches negros, en un se había entrado el hombre de cabellos grisáceos y un sujeto me señalo que el segundo era el mío, camine con paso firme, pero mi caminar flaqueo cuando mi padre agarro mi brazo y me giro hacia el- Mas te vale no equivocarte, trata de que el matrimonio dure al menos 5 años para ganar más acciones, y si te equivocas y el señor Mc well decide romper el arreglo, ten por seguro que el que pagara las consecuencias será el arrastrado del peli rosado- el humo que salía de su habano golpeaba mi rostro con violencia, tosí un par de veces, asentí ante su advertencia, estaba destrozada, que más podía haber hecho sinceramente no habían muchas opciones para mí, me libere de su agarre y antes de comenzar a caminar le dije- espero que tus pulmones resistan tus asquerosas costumbres, PA-PA- y me aleje lo más rápido que pude, entre al auto y divise una cabellera anaranjada en el asiento del conductor…

Loke- le llame-¿Por qué me has traído acá?¿ por qué golpeaste a Natsu?- esto último se lo reclame mientras miraba al retrovisor

Te he traído por órdenes de tu padre y por lo del idiota ese… bueno eso fue un pequeño gusto que me di- dijo fríamente mientras encendía el coche

Pero… pero pensé que eras mi amigo…¿ por qué?- dije conmocionada

Porque me abandonaste- dijo mientras salíamos de la mansión

_**Flash back **_

_Lucy, no te puedes ir es muy arriesgado- me dijo Loke muy nervioso_

_Loke, tengo que hacerlo debo escapar de el- dije- no quiero casarme con un hombre que no conozco, que no amo, debo recuperar mi felicidad_

_Pero Lucy, entiéndelo no vas a conseguir nada, él te encontrara, te buscara y no te dejara en paz hasta que tenga lo que desea, sabes cómo es Jude- dijo exaltándose, coloque mis manos en su rostro_

_Quiero intentar ser feliz, quiero rehacer mi vida, ¿quieres acompañarme?- le dije, enserio quería que mi único amigo me acompañara durante mi intento desesperado de encontrar la felicidad, pero no fue asi_

_YO…no puedo Lucy, lo siento, sabes que estoy a disposición de tu padre y si se entera que me fui contigo me matara, no puedo hacerlo- dijo asustado_

_Loke…-dije, retiro miss manos de su rostro_

_Te quiero Lucy, más de lo que te imaginas, pero no quiero morir-dijo_

_Yo no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por Loke, solo lo veía como un amigo así que sus palabras me sacaron de mis casillas, nunca pensé que el sintiera ese tipo de cosas por mí y de cierta forma entendía como se sentía al tener miedo…_

_Por eso te pido que te quedes y que no me dejes-dijo_

_Loke… estas siendo egoísta- me tomo sorpresivamente por los brazos y me trajo hacia el- no puedo… estar aquí más tiempo, los siento- intente soltarme pero no me dejaba- suéltame, suéltame por favor Loke-su agarre se hizo más débil_

_NO SEAS TONTA, LUCY¡-me grito, el jamás lo había hecho pero supongo que estaba enojado por no acceder a su petición _

_Lo siento- dije y me eche a correr por el pasillo con la valija en el hombro, sentí sus pasos rápidos atrás de mí y cuando llegamos al jardín me detuve un segundo para tomar aire, Loke me alcanzo, no me toco solo me dijo " no me abandones", pero me fui, lo mire por última vez y me escabullí hacia la estación del tren_

_**Fin flash back**_

Ahora lo entiendes, yo te quería para mí y no podía dejar que te quedaras con el idiota peli rosado, por ello le pedí a tu padre que después de que hiciera sus negocios con el señor Mc well por 5 años me permitiera casarme contigo, YA LO VES TODOS FELICES- dijo mientras se reía con una gran carcajada que hizo eco en mis oído.

Otra vez eres egoísta Loke, ya te lo había dicho… solo éramos amigos – dije al borde de las lagrimas

NO importa ya lo acorde con tu padre- dijo indiferente-ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto – me baje del coche azotando la puerta, camine despacio y escuche su voz- QUE SEAS FALIZ- el sarcasmo se le notaba a kilómetros, era evidente que estaba resentido.

**POV NATSU**

Le pedí a Gray que me llevara a casa, a pesar de la insistencia de él y de Juvia de que me quedara, al llegar al departamento, la oscuridad invadió mis ojos, encendí la luz y abrí la ventana que iba al balcón, mire la ventana del edificio de al frente, no había nada, resignado, me entre, me quite el vendaje y me fui a dar un baño, el agua caía en mi como cuchillos, las heridas me dolían y me recordaban a Lucy , el dolor de cada una de ellas, no sabía que pensar, no entendía que debía hacer, ella me pidió que no hiciera nada y que fuese feliz ¿pero cómo pepinos iba a hacer yo eso si ella no estaba conmigo?, Salí del baño y me dispuse a ir a descansar, pero un objeto colocado en la meza de la sala me llamo la atención, era la cámara de Lucy, la tome y la lleve a la habitación.

Una vez dentro, la deje sobre la cama y me puse un pantalón negro para dormir, tome la cámara y empecé a observar las fotos…

**POV LUCY**

Cuando llegue a la ciudad de Shoiga, en Sabiure, la mansión del señor Mc well, era incluso mas grande que la de mi padre, no había visto a mi futuro esposo en todo el viaje, unas sirvientas me recibieron y llevaron mi equipaje y demás cosas a mi habitación, la cual era muy espaciosa, me sorprendí al saber que no tenía que compartir una vida marital por el momento con aquel despreciable sujeto, había un baño en la habitación, lo prepare y me sumergí en el tratando de olvidar todas las cosas malas ( mi padre, Loke, Mc well) y recordando todo lo bueno ( Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel ,Happy, el maestro de fotografía) reí al recordar a este último, Salí de la tina y me coloque la pijama, me deje caer en la suave cama y mire al techo, no conseguía dormir, intente recordar las ultimas fotografías que había tomado con mi cámara…

**NATSU X LUCY**

_Vi las fotografías…(Natsu)_

Recordé las fotografías…(Lucy)

_**Happy, la ciudad, Juvia y Gray, Levy y Gajeel, la foto de ambos en el balcón, la foto de ambos acostados en la cama, la foto de la primera comida de Lucy, la foto de mi primera reacción al probar la comida de Lucy, ella y yo besándonos…( natsu)**_

**Hapyy, la ciudad, juvia y Gray, Levy y Gajeel, la foto de ambos en el balcón, la foto de ambos acostados en la cama, la foto de mi primera comida, la foto de la reacción de Natsu al probar mi comida, él y yo besándonos…(lucy)**

El sueño se apodero de mí y me sumí en la oscuridad… (Lucy)

_Apague la cámara y la aferre a mi pecho, el sueño se apodero de mí y me sumí en la oscuridad (Natsu)_

**Chan chan ¿qué les pareció?, sé que esta algo corto pero es que mi computadora se apagó y no había guardado así que me toco volver a escribirlo y ya era tarde, perdí 2 horas -_-… en fin si les gusto dejen sus reviews, si hay errores hágamelos saber y discúlpenme por ello (arriba la ortografía, TU puedes hacer el cambio) criticas, LO QUE SEA… son bien recibidos.**

**SALUDOS DESDE EL MERIDIANO 75… PAZ XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAP 13 **

**POV LUCY**

**2 años después**

**Querida mama:**

_Desde que llegue a Sabiure, mi vida ha sido monótona como la de una esposa que no siente ni el más mínimo afecto por la persona con la que esta, Mc well es una persona cuyo único objetivo es el beneficio económico, al igual que mi padre ¿no crees?, tenía tiempo que no te escribía puesto que la presentación de la joven esposa de un magnate empresario toma mucho de mi tiempo además que he decidido terminar mi carrera de fotógrafa en la Universidad de Sabiure, puesto que tengo que pensar que debo hacer con mi vida después de que este estúpido " contrato" se acabe, he pensado mucho en la situación con Loke, se supone que se casaría con migo después de que este martirio terminara, no lo amo sinceramente solo lo veía como un amigo puesto que siempre me dio apoyo. No sé si mi padre aceptase esa unión puesto que no querría que su "hija" le diera mala imagen casándose con un simple guardaespaldas, por lo que yo pienso que solo lo está engañando…No lo sé._

_El tiempo que llevo aquí me ha servido mucho para pensar y darme cuenta de que los vestidos de gala, las fiestas de compromisos, acuerdos, negocios y demás cosas a las que tengo que asistir me han hecho sentir atrapada, tal como lo era con mi padre. El señor Mc well, jamás me pidió una unión marital seria lo cual agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, por el contrario he notado que cada vez que quiere satisfacer sus "necesidades masculinas" busca a una mujer diferente, lo cual me repugna. Dormimos en habitaciones separadas básicamente en cada extremo del pasillo y durante las comidas poco lo he visto. Fingir ser una joven feliz y rica me cansa, porque por el simple hecho de fingir ser feliz me duele ya que en realidad no lo soy, las damas de la alta alcurnia son todas viejas chismosas que desprecian a quien esté por debajo de ellas por esa razón no he hecho vínculos muy estrechos con ellas, sin embargo el servicio de la casa del señor Mc well me llena de felicidad, son todos muy amables y puedo contar con ellos cuando tengo problemas._

_En la universidad de Sabiure he hecho excelentes compañeros, pero he encontrado a una chica que ha hecho mis días un poco más felices, Erza Scarlet, estudia fotografía al igual que yo, es una chica normal que lucha por sus sueños, nos hemos reunido millones de veces en su departamento donde vive con su novio Jellal Fernández (esto me trae recuerdos) hace 1 año, le he contado a Erza todo lo que me ha pasado puesto que considero que ella es digna de todo mi confianza, sus reacciones fueron diversas puesto que me tomo un par de semanas desde que la conocí contarle todo lo que me acontecía, sus consejos me han llevado a superar muchas decaídas que he tenido al no tener cerca a la persona que he amado con todo mi corazón, este dañado corazón que ya se está cansando de vivir con recuerdos. Las diferentes sensaciones que me abundan cada vez que miro el pasado hace que mis ojos pesen y se vuelvan borrosos generando que defectuosas lagrimas jueguen con mi visión y hacen de mi "fortaleza" una caja de vidrios rotos._

_Pronto me graduaré y poder ejercer mi profesión… Pero mientras tanto me he dedicado a saber que es de la vida de mis amigos por medio de las famosas " redes sociales", y hasta hace poco me he enterado que al " Natsu" que seguí en twitter aquella vez no era Natsu… y sencillamente no lo he podido encontrar. _

_Mis queridas amigas Juvia y Levy han formalizado completamente su relación por algunas fotos que he visto, estoy tan feliz por ellas por lo menos ellas han conseguido ser felices jeje… me siento muy… Fe…liz ¿verdad?, ayúdame mami POR FAVOR…cada día que ha pasado desde que me aleje de él ha sido un sufrimiento, él era la causa de mis sonrisas y de mis fotografías… por favor dile a Dios que me permita tomarle una fotografía más… solo una… aunque tal vez no me lo permita puesto que le he hecho sufrir demasiado. Pasado unas semanas desde mi llegada a Sabiure, me entere por Virgo que Natsu fue a la casa de mi padre y lo intento "persuadir" pero conociendo a Natsu sé que su persuadir es totalmente diferente a lo que la palabra quiere decir… el punto es que Virgo me dijo que Loke y Scorpio amenazaron a su padre por lo cual tuve que recurrir a hablar con mi papa para que por favor dejaran tranquila a la familia de Natsu. Se que la comunicación es globalizada y más de una vez he intentado he intentado escuchar su voz pero me he llevado un par de advertencias por parte del servicio del Señor Mc well diciéndome que las llamadas eran interceptadas y que tenían ordenas de que yo no me comunicara con mis amigos… No quise generar más problemas para Natsu por lo cual decidí conformarme con los recuerdos aunque como ya te he dicho me están cansando…_

_Me he enterado hace poco que mi padre está enfermo, al parecer una gran infección pulmonar (se lo dije) pero a pesar de todo me siento muy triste por el, ha estado en ciudades intensivos varias semanas según me ha contado el Señor Mc well quien mantiene constante comunicación con el. A mi padre no le guardo rencor ni nada parecido, solo que todavía no estoy preparada para verlo a pesar de las varias ofertas de Mc well para ir a visitarlo…_

No me había percatado en que momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el papel en el que me hallaba escribiéndole a mi madre, tenía tanto que decirle que entre más recordaba y le expresaba mis sentimientos mi corazón se arrugaba y se volvía nada, apague mi única fuente de iluminación y me levante de la silla de mi escritorio, algunos mechones de cabello se encontraban fuera de su lugar, ya que mi cabello se había vuelto un poco más largo llegándome hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura; no le tome importancia y me senté en el borde de la cama, eran al redor de las 3:00 a.m y no conseguía dormirme, simplemente estaba recordando lo hermoso que fue estar con el…, me deje llevar y acosté en la cama de algodón, una lagrima por cada recuerdo 15 para ser más exacta, después de eso me fundí en el sueño.

**POV NATSU**

Desde que ella se fue debo admitir que me la he pasado terrible, sus cosas, todas siguen ocupando mi habitación, no he podido olvidar cada momento que junto a ella pase, la carta que ella me encontré en mi bolsillo hace dos años la llevo siempre conmigo guardando la esperanza que algún día la veré tomando una fotografía.

**Flash back**

Unos días después de que se fue Lucy, fui a buscar a su padre nuevamente, sé que ella me dijo que fuera feliz pero no puedo si ella no está… simplemente es imposible. Cuando llegue a la mansión Heartfilia, una joven abrió la puerta, vi que sus ojos se abrieron demasiado cuando me vio, de inmediato salió de la mansión cerrando la puerta tras de si, rápidamente sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos, " No puede estar aquí joven Natsu, si el señor se entera tendrá muchos problemas y recuerde que la señorita Lucy no quiere causarle más problemas… Por favor, sería lo mejor para ambos, además de que si le vuelve a ocurrir algo no dude que la señorita se enterar" , pero ¿Quién era ella?¿ por qué sabia tantas cosas?; tal vez vio mi rostro de extrañeza y sin más me lo explico todo, me dijo que ella era sirvienta de los Heartfilia, desde hace bastante tiempo y que el día en que me golpearon los hombre del señor Heartfilia ella había sido la encargada de dejarme la carta de Lucy en el bolsillo del pantalón, después de esa breve explicación , hizo una reverencia y entro nuevamente a la casa. Me quede aproximadamente 30 minutos en frente de la puerta pensando en la mejor decisión pero antes de que pudiera ir a " persuadir" al viejo, un sujeto me agarro por el cuello de la camisa y me arrojo al suelo, lo reconocí de inmediato, era desgraciado del peli naranja que me golpeo la otra vez , me incorpore de inmediato , lo golpee repetitivas veces en el rostro mientras este se retorcía debajo de mis brazos, lo mire con desdén y furia pero me aleje de él, al hacerlo el muy imbécil se levantó, hizo una especie de mueca en el rostro y escupió sangre; no me había percatado de la presencia de un sujeto detrás mío por parte del cual recibí un descarga de electricidad que me dejo sumido en la oscuridad.

Desperté en la oficina del Señor Heartfilia quien me miraba muy seriamente desde su gran sillón de cuero…

¿Qué quieres?- dijo

Hablar con usted-

¿De qué?- era bastante cortante

De Lucy…- me incorpore rápidamente en la silla que estaba junto a mi

mmm…, y que es exactamente lo que quieres?-

Quiero casarme con ella-le dijo bastante serio

Mira mocoso, ya te lo había explicado, pero para que no se te olvide, LUCY ES UNA FICHA SI LA MUEVO MAL TODO SE IRA A LA MIERDA,¿ ENTENDISTE?, NO ME PUEDO DAR EL LUJO DE CASARLA CON UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE COMO TU ¡-

Señor Heartfilia … LUCY NO … ES NINGUNA FICHA ¡ POR UN DEMONIO QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ES USTED?- levante la voz

Niño, Lucy no volverá- gesticulo las palabras con mucho énfasis- entiéndelo, si no tendré que tomar medias con tu papi, el pintor y tu querida prima Wendy, la bailarina-

No se atreva a tocarlos- escondí mi rostro en mi flequillo, quería matarlo ahí mismo pero no podía hacerlo

NO… ¡ LO HARE SI SIGUES MOLESTANDOME¡- señalo la puerta- vete

Tsk…- no me moví

LOKE ¡- llamo, de inmediato el imbécil entro con un par de algodones en la nariz- SACALO DE AQUÍ

Cuando se acercó a mí y tomo mi brazo, lo esquive y le propine otro puñetazo más fuerte en la nariz- se dónde está la salida- me marche de ese lugar

Después de lo que sucedió, tome los trenes para llegar a Magnolia, no podía dejar que lastimaran a mi padre y a Wendy, cuando llegue a mi departamento, arroje las llaves en la mesa, abri el balcón y mira hacia la ventana de enfrente…

Maldición Lucy… perdóname- dije para mí mismo

**Fin flash back**

Pronto terminare mis estudios, me he dedicado plenamente a eso, no he tenido ninguna relación desde que estuve con Lucy ya que todavía tengo la esperanza de que poder volver a estar junto a ella, así sea que me tome toda la vida esperarla… solo espero que se acuerde mi….

**Chan… actualice un sábado por fin… pensé que no me iba a dar tiempo… en fin ¿qué les pareció?.. bueee si les gusto dejen sus reviews , si tienen quejas colóquenlas hay, si tengo faltas ortográficas por favor háganmelo saber después de todo es para mejorar :P … SALUDOS GIGANTES DESDE EL MERIDIANO 75… PAZ :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14**

**Pov Lucy **

Esa mañana me levante con una profunda sensación de miedo, no sabía a qué se debía, pero supuse que eran los nervios de la graduación lo que me tenían de esa manera, me dirigí de inmediato al baño donde logre relajarme un poco con el agua caliente donde sumergía mi cuerpo, eran alrededor de las 7:00 a.m cuando comencé a prepararme para lo que se suponía el día más feliz de mi vida, termine de vestirme cerca de las 8:00 a.m. , baje las escaleras con delicadeza y para mi sorpresa el señor Mc Well estaba sentado en la sala con un hombre de aspecto tosco y mirada desesperada.

Buenos días…- dije mirando a ambos hombres quienes permanecían en silencio

Lucy- la voz de Mc well sonó ¿compasiva?- te quiero presentar al señor Gordon , él es… bueno era el gerente general de la compañía de tu padre, ha venido aquí para comunicarte algo muy importante.

Disculpe… dijo ¿era?- pregunte curiosa, no entendía porque ese sujeto si ya no tenía relación con mi padre, quería conversar conmigo

Si… señorita Lucy… pues vera he venido hasta aquí para informarle de… d-de algo que ocurrió hace un par de días y por lo que se usted no se había enterado… pero es que bueno- sinceramente no entendía por que daba tantas vueltas al asunto.

Lucy tu papa falleció- dijo de repente el señor Mc well y agacho la mirada de repente. El que me dijera eso asi fue una gran sorpresa para mi puesto que habiendo pasado aproximadamente un minuto yo todavía seguía procesando la información, que mi padre muriera no me produjo absolutamente nada en ese momento, fue algo muy efímero lo que sentí, solo fue una leve punzada de dolor pero…¿Por qué?¿ no se supone que lo normal es que llores por tu padre cuando muere? Pero… como iba a hacerlo, tal vez pensé que a pesar de todo podría volver a ser el hombre que era antes de la muerte de mi mama y se encontraría con ella allá, en ese lugar del que todos desconocemos pero en el que todos creemos.

Lucy- me saco de mis pensamientos el señor Mc well

Señorita… pues estoy aquí porque su padre le ha dejado el cargo de la compañía y debe regresar a la sede en Fiore para manejar todos los asuntos desde allá… ya he discutido la situación con el señor Mc well y él está de acuerdo en que usted…

Se me hace tarde- dije fríamente y Salí por la puerta principal, no quería escucharlo más… no podía…

No hable con nadie durante la ceremonia, cruce algunas palabras con Erza quien estaba sentada a mi lado en el auditorio pues ella estaba muy nerviosa como para siquiera poder respirar con naturalidad, agarre su mano mientras mantenía la mirada fija en mis pies dejando llevar por las nubes de mis pensamientos, ante el contacto Erza me miro, tal vez supuso que lo hacía a modo de decirle que se relajara pero en realidad solo quería apoyo para mi corazón puesto que por alguna razón a la que yo era totalmente ajena se estaba acelerando y encogiendo dejándome con unas inmensas ganas de romperme en llanto puesto que por mi mente solo pasaban preguntas como ¿ se acabó? ¿Se fueron los dos?¿ por qué me duele que el también se haya ido?¿ por qué no lo vi antes de que muriera?¿ por qué no lloraba?... de repente escuche que Erza me llamaba lentamente…

Lucy…- Erza me miraba con un deje de preocupación

Ah?- dije todavía con la mirada puesta en mis pies

Ahora nos toca a nosotras… vamos- dijo tomándome suavemente por la mano

Mmm…- hice sin mucho interés, vi como uno por uno de nuestros compañeros de la clase de fotografía tomaba su diploma en frente del director , sonreía ante la cámara y bajaba del lugar para volver a su sitio en el auditorio, cuando fue mi turno no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, solo camine hacia el director, le agradecí mire la cámara y tal vez sonreí un poco, cuando el flash fue disparado mis ojos dejaron de adecuarse a la luz, todo era muy confuso, intente bajar de la tarima sin tropezarme pero me fue difícil, sentí que mis ojos se aguaban a medida que pensaba más en ese tipo de cosas, me escabullí por la puerta principal tratando que nadie me viera, en serio estaba contando con eso…

Salí disparada hacia el baño, estaba totalmente solo entre y le coloque seguro a la puerta y me eche a llorar, no sabía las razones pero lo único que en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez era ¿Por qué?¿por qué paso eso?¿ por qué se volvió un ser tan codicioso? Diablos ¿Por qué me separo de El?... ¿por qué lloro por él ?... los sollozos hacían eco en el baño, cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta.

¿Lucy?- Erza me llamaba desde el otro lado- ¿qué te pasa? Por favor ábreme la puerta, si estas nerviosa te ayudare… aunque no es que sea de mucha ayuda con respecto a eso pero no tienes que llorar, todo estará bien abre la puerta…

ERZA¡-dije mientras abría la puerta y me lanzaba hacia ella, la abrazaba y mis lágrimas mojaban su hombro derecho, ella solo me abrazo y me dijo varias veces que me calmara mientras yo seguía sollozando… ella no entendía las razones por las que lloraba y sinceramente yo tampoco, estaba confundida.

Vamos Lucy… ¿qué te ha pasado?- dijo haciendo que la mirara fijamente

Mi padre falleció, me entere esta mañana y debo irme a Fiore de nuevo para manejar su empresa-dije rápidamente mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras volvían a escapar de mis ojos….

Erza bajo su mirada- ¿lloras por tu padre?- me pregunto

No lo sé- le dije mientras a braza mi pecho- no sé porque lloro

No lo odiabas Lucy, solo estabas resentida con él, puesto que se volvió una persona ambiciosa y estuvo segado, tal vez siempre los supiste en tu corazón y ahora te das cuenta de ello- dijo mirando directamente a mis ojos

Tal vez ella tenía razón y yo solo estaba resentida, tal vez sabía que todavía lo amaba, pues era mi padre… y a pesar de que el en diversas oportunidades me dijo que yo no era su hija, todavía lo seguía queriendo… ese dolor salió el día de mi graduación en el baño mientras lloraba con las manos puesta en el lavamanos y Erza a mi lado callada, no decía nada…

¿Lo volverás a ver?- me dijo de repente

No lo sé- sabía que se refería a Natsu- tal vez ya encontró a otra persona…

Mmm, entiendo-dijo- solo asegúrate de hacer todo bien cuando vuelvas, no te adelantes a los hechos

Está bien- dije

Cuando regresas a Fiore? – pregunto mientras apoyaba sus manos en el lavamanos

No lo sé, pero supongo que pronto puesto que ya vinieron por mí – dije recordando al señor Gordon

Estuvimos un rato más en el baño hablando de lo que haría con la empresa puesto que no tenía conocimientos acerca de cómo podía manejarla por lo que Erza me recomendó que dejara a cargo a una persona de confianza de tu padre y buscara a un abogado para firmar todos los documentos importantes, a todas estas asentí pues yo quería ejercer mi profesión como fotógrafa, después de despedirme de Erza fui directo a la mansión del señor Mc Well y pedí a los empleados que me permitieran a hablar con él un momento.

Al entrar en su estudio, tenía clara la idea de lo que iba a hacer…

Permiso… disculpe sr Mc well necesito hablar con usted…. Es importante- no me iba a retractar

Toma asiento- dijo señalando un pequeño sillón que estaba en frente de su escritorio

Le pido me disculpe por mi reacción de esta mañana…-dije inclinándome un poco

No importa eso- dijo mientras limpiaba unas figuras de plata

Como sabe ahora la empresa de mi padre está a mi cargo y antes de irme a Fiore quería hacerle una propuesta- dije

¿Una propuesta?-miro curioso

Si, pues vera estoy dispuesta a que la empresa Heartfilia mantenga el trato con su empresa pero le pido que me conceda el divorcio- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos

El contrato que firme con tu padre decía específicamente 5 años querida- dijo

Es por eso que vengo a ofrecerle otra opción… deshacer todo tipo de relaciones entre las dos compañías- seguía manteniéndole la mirada aunque fue algo intimidante

El Señor Mc well suspiro, cerró los ojos y termino de limpiar la figurilla de plata- ¿sabes por qué le pedí a tu padre un matrimonio?

Tal vez- dije

- bueno eso fue por que como te habrás dado cuenta necesitaba a una mujer para presentar a la sociedad… mmm… es difícil de entender pero está bien aceptare el divorcio

Gracias… señor Mc well… y por cierto si es posible mañana mismo me voy a Fiore, ya recibí mi diploma como fotógrafa- dije mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa

Que te vaya bien Lucy- dijo y continúo limpiando las figuritas

Al llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta y respire profundo, estaba bastante nerviosa por saber la respuesta de "mi esposo" y por qué volvería a ver al hombre que amo…. Saque una valija y comencé a empacar mi cosas, no pude evitar sonreír y pensar en él pero una profunda pena me invadió después al saber que extrañaría a Erza y a Jellal, ellos fueron grandes amigos para mi… tome mi teléfono y llame a Erza …

Hola- contesto al tercer tono

Erza… Mc well me va a conceder el divorcio- dije con un nudo en la garganta- me gustaría despedirme de ti, mañana me regreso

Mmm… Lucy te extrañare mucho, ¿a qué hora te vas?- preguntó

Como a las 9:00 a.m. –dije

Estaré hay, me despediré de ti mañana- dijo- Gracias por todo Lucy

No Erza gracias a ti, te veo mañana- dije

Adiós Lucy-dijo y cerro la línea

Al terminar de empacar, me recosté en la cama pensando en cómo encontraría las cosas cuando fuera a Magnolia ¿cómo lo encontraría a el? no sabía que pensar y si encontró a una mujer que lo hiciera feliz, si ya me olvido, si borro nuestras fotografías juntos…. No lo sabía. Me acurruque con mis piernas y suspire…. Casi 3 años, tres largos años… espero poder decirle adiós a los recuerdos con los que he estado viviendo.

**Chan … aquí está el cap 14 espero que le haya gustado y si es así dejen sus reviews, sugerencias correcciones gramaticales o de ortografía, lo que quieran… UN SALUDO GIGANTE DESDE LE MERIDIANO 75 … PAZ :D**

**PD: hoy lo más probables es que suba otro capi ya entrada la noche( bueno en mi país)…. Además gracias a todos por seguir la historia…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 15 **

**Pov LUCY **

Desperté alrededor de las 7:00 a.m. sabía que debía prepararme para el viaje, me di un baño rápido y me cambie, baje las escaleras con las valijas en mano y al llegar a la sala vi al señor Mc well sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

Señor Mc well, buenos días- dije apurada, pues eran las 8:00 a.m. y estaba algo retrasada

Hola Lucy, ¿ ya te vas?- me pregunto

Sí- dije- tenía pensado irme en el vuelo de las 9:00 a.m.

Ah… disculpa si te retraso permíteme llevarte- dijo dejando el periódico a un lado y levantándose del sofá

No es….-intente persuadirlo pero no funciono porque levanto una mano para detenerme…

Insisto- dijo

Está bien… Gracias- dije

El camino al aeropuerto fui muy rápido de hecho nos demoramos como 20 minutos, al llegar busque a Erza con la mirada pero no identifique su singular cabello escarlata, fui a comprar el pasaje, después de eso regrese a donde el señor Mc well me esperaba…

Señor Mcwell-dije- muchas gracias por todo

No tienes por qué agradecerme de hecho te quería pedir disculpas por hacerte sufrir tanto Lucy-dijo con la mayor sinceridad del mundo- ese muchacho es muy afortunado de tener a una chica como tu

Tal ves…-dije insegura- no lo he visto en tanto tiempo señor …- decidí dejar el tema hasta hay, no quería seguir hablando de eso…- disculpe señor Mc well ¿tiene la hora ?

mmm…. Son las 8 :45 a.m.- dijo

Donde se habría metido Erza le dije que a la 9:00 a.m. me iba- pensé- después de aproximadamente 10 minutos , la voz de la mujer en el altoparlante anunciaba que mi vuela iba a despegar pronto por lo que tenía que hacer la fila para abordar y Erza todavía no llegaba..

Gracias señor Mc well-dije- puedo continuar por mi cuenta

De acuerdo Lucy, cuídate y ve que hagas un buen trabajo con la compañía- dije caminando hacia la salida

Está bien- levante un poco la voz para que me escuchara

Faltaban 4 personas para que yo entregara mi boleto y Erza no a parecía, pensé que tal vez se le había olvidado, pero de pronto la vi llegar con riendo con Jellal y un libro en la mano.

ERZA¡- grite y me Sali de la formación

Lucy….- dijo ella mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo- lo lamento me retrase, quería entregarte esto dijo extendiendo el libro

¿Qué es?- pregunte curiosa

Es un recuerdo- dijo ella con la voz entre cortada, iba a llorar…. Jellal solo la observaba con tristeza

Erza…- trate de decirle algo pero me detuvo con un fuerte abrazo

Lo siento Lucy, casi no me despido de ti , lo siento- dijo

Descuida E-Erza- dije, mi voz se estaba quebrando – te voy a extrañar mucho. Fuiste y siempre serás una gran amiga…. Te prometo que vendré a visitarte y veré a tus hijos…¿entendido?- ante esto último vi que Jellal se sonrojo un poco y Erza me daba un apretón en el brazo, reí internamente

"Pasajeros con destino a Fiore favor… "- se escuchó a la mujer en el altavoz

Nos vemos Erza- le abrace

Nos vemos Jellal- tambien le abrace y le susurre al oído" cuídala bien", el solo asintió

Nos vemos chichos, Gracias por todo- me incline ante ellos y me fui sujetando con fuerza el libro

Al abordar el avión y ubicarme en mi asiento, comencé a observar el regalo que Erza me había dado, era… era un libro de fotos, todas las que habíamos tomado ella las había guardado, una por una la fui mirando y no podía evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran ante el gesto tan hermoso de mi amiga

Erza….-susurre para mi

El viaje no lo sentí muy largo, fue aproximadamente 1 hora de viaje, cuando aterrice en la ciudad me encontré con el señor Gordon quien me esperaba a las afueras del aeropuerto, subí al carro y me llevo hasta la mansión, durante el recorrido pensé en Loki, en la promesa que mi padre le había hecho de darle mi mano y la cual yo no estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

Cuando llegamos todo se veía muy arreglado, tal y como lo había dejado años atrás, entre por la puerta principal y vi a todo el personal en fila dándome la bienvenida

Señorita Lucy- bienvenida – lo lamentamos- dijo Virgo en nombre de todos

Está bien… Virgo …. GRACIAS- le dije

Señor Gordon- Le llame- por favor…. Necesito hablar con usted un momento

Si … podemos ir al estudio de su padre- dijo

Está bien – dije – el personal se dispersó y yo fui a tener una conversación seria con el señor Gordon

Al llegar al estudio tome asiento en la sal de estar de mi padre, no queria sentarme en el sillón que él solía ocupar…

Señor Gordon… estoy segura que mi padre confió plenamente en usted por tanto quiero pedirle que se haga carago de la compañía- le dije, vi como su expresión cambio

Yo no …- no le deje continuar

No puedo pudo aceptar un No por respuesta, debe ayudarme en esto, yo no tengo conocimientos acerca de los trabajos realizados por mi padre y para aprenderlos me demoraría demasiado tiempo por tanto quiero entregarle el cargo a usted… además de que quiero trabajar en mi profesión , conseguiré un abogado para cuando necesite firmar algún documento importante – le dije, estaba segura de lo que hacía- Además debo realizar un viaje a Magnolia lo antes posible.

Señorita Lucy…-dijo, me miro y yo le mire suplicante- está bien

Gracias- dije

¿Cuándo se va a Magnolia?- pregunto

Dentro de una semana- dije

Está bien… traeré los documentos pasado mañana – dijo

Está bien- dije- muchas gracias

Me retire presura hacia la habitación, cuando entre todo estaba tal como lo había dejado la primera vez que me fui de casa… la ropa ya estaba acomodada en las gavetas, todo estaba en orden, me di un baño caliente para relajarme, enserio me hacía falta uno con mi esencia favorita de vainilla. Al salir me coloque la pijama y me solté el cabello para cepillarlo, cien veces lo hice mirándome al espejo, me di cuenta de que mi cabello era mucho más largo, no lo había cortada hace mucho y me llegaba un poco más abajo de la cadera, mi rostro se veía un poco más cansado que antes y pude ver que mis ojos ya no tenían el brillo de antes….

Me recosté en la cama, me cubrí con las cobijas y apague la lámpara de noche que iluminaba mi cuarto, me demore un rato para conciliar el sueño, porque me puse a pensar en mis amigos y en especial en Natsu, no tenía muy claro que decirle, como lo vería a la cara… estaba preocupada, por encontrármelo con otra persona que lo hubiese hecho feliz.

La semana en la paso muy rápido, dos días después de que regrese el señor Gordon había traído los documentos de la empresa y los del divorcio que habían sido enviados por el señor Mcwell desde Sabiure los cuales ya estaban listos para ser firmados por mí. Después de eso me percaté de que no había visto a Loke en dos días, por lo que decidí preguntarle a Virgo, quien me respondió que había presentado su renuncia el día antes de la muerte de mi padre y que las razones las ignoraba… decidí olvidarme de él, no podía dejar que sus recuerdos dañaran mis planes para ir a Magnolia. Llame al hotel donde me había estado viviendo allá y pregunte específicamente por mi habitación, la recepcionista me dijo que habían cancelado el contrato y un grupo de chicos que afirmaban ser mis amigos se llevaron mis cosas puesto que nadie después de cancelar el contrato de arrendamiento las vino a recoger…. Supe de inmediato que se trataba de los chicos, agradecí internamente y le pregunte a la amable mujer si el cuarto todavía seguía disponible a lo que ella me respondió que sí, aunque había sido utilizado con par de veces desde que me fui… yo le dije que no importaba quería alquilarlo por un par de semanas y ella me pidió los datos y me dijo que el lunes podía ir a instalarme.

El resto de la semana se fue demasiado rápido provocando que cada día estuviese más nerviosa que el anterior, el Lunes en la mañana partí de la estación del tren hacia Magnolia, intente dormir pero me fue imposible, debido a que tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrar, no llame a ninguno de los chicos puesto que primero quería ver por mis propios ojos si era lo mejor para El y para mí que yo regresase. El tren llego a las 5:00 p.m. fue un viaje agotador, llame a un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al hotel.

Cuando baje del taxi aprecie algunos cambios que había tenido mmi viejo hogar, pero me distraje por unos minutos para ver el edificio que quedaba justo en frente del mío, uno… dos.. tres… conte las ventanas que llevaban hasta su habitación, pero de inmediato desvié la mirada, entre al hotel donde una chica peli castaña sentada en la recepción me entendió…

Bienvenida, señorita Heartfilia- dijo

Buenas Tardes- dije- vine a recoger las llaves de la habitación

mmm… si , aquí están- dije

Gracias… - las tome, pero de inmediato me pregunte si…- etto… disculpe las habitaciones que están a los lados de la mía, ¿están desocupadas?

mmm… tecleo un segundo en su computadora- No, ya hacia un tiempo que las dueñas se fueron

Ah… está bien, Gracias- dije- adiós señorita

Que tenga buena tarde- dijo ella sonriente

Mientras subía por el elevador, recordé a Willie, lástima que se hubiese ido puesto que no lo vi en la entrada…. Mis pulsaciones estaban algo aceleradas, sentía mi corazón arder, cuando llegue a la habitación 302 varios recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente y muchos de ellos eran acerca de mis amigos, Levy y Juvia cuando llegaron a mi casa por primera vez… todo. No pude evitar que lagunas lagrimas corrieran por mi mejillas mientras estaba mirando la puerta fijamente aun cerrada… introduje la llave y gire el pomo, la oscuridad segó mi visión, el pequeño sofá, la mesita de centro, la barra de la cocina, el refrigerador… todo como la primera vez que llegue… tire mi valija al suelo y Salí disparada hacia el balcón para abrir las ventanas, lo hice lentamente estaba nerviosa….

El sol que ya se escondía entre los edificios se coló por las ventanas dejando ver perfectamente el lugar, cuando las ventanas estuvieron abiertas mire hacia su balcón, estaba oscuro al parecer no había nadie en casa… está bien, me dije mentalmente… tal vez a las ocho este de vuelta, pues así recordaba yo cuando vivía en su casa.

Pase el resto dela tarde limpiando el lugar, aproximadamente a las 7:00 me dio mucha hambre, así que tome un baño rápido me puse un abrigo café con unos botines del mismo color y una gorro que combinaba pues el otoño en Magnolia se estaba acercando y ya había comenzado a helar…. Salí del departamento con algo de dinero, mi cámara y mi teléfono en la cartera, quería aprovechar para tomar fotografías de la ciudad, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al balcón vecino, suspire seguía oscuro…

El viento era algo fuerte pero no me importo, fui a comer al centro de la ciudad, en aquel restaurante que quedaba frente a la plaza… comí unos deliciosos espaguetis y luego me dispuse a caminar un rato, había mucha gente para ser un fin un Lunes, y de inmediato recordé que era festivo, me golpee mentalmente… era de suponerse…. Había muchas familias, parejas y amigos disfrutando de las atracciones de la ciudad… yo solo los veía y tomaba una que otra imagen que lograba captar mi atención.

Me senté en una banca que había debajo de un árbol para tomar algo de aire, cuando algunas risas muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba resonaron en el lugar, me gire para ver qué pasaba y quede paralizada, no lo podía creer… eran ellos, todos estaban hay caminando por el parque… Juvia abrazada con Gray… Levy con Gajeel y… Natsu con…una chica albina, era muy hermosa, debía suponerlo, no esperaba que me esperara tanto tiempo… pero supongo que ese día sería el único que tendría para verlo, para tomarle la última foto, tal y como se lo pedí a mi madre aquella vez… apunte mi cámara en dirección a ellos y con un esfuerzo muy grande presione el botón que disparo el flash… me levante inmediatamente y salía a paso rápido del lugar ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir rápidamente de mi ojos … al llegar al departamento me tumbe contra la puerta y comencé a llorar, enserio guardaba algo de esperanza en mi corazón, tan solo si hubiese regresado un poco antes… solo eso hubiese bastado para tenerlo a mi lado… no lo entendía… literalmente estaba llorando amargamente que hasta algunos pequeños gritos comenzaron a salir de mi garganta…era injusto simplemente injusto.

Después de un rato me levante del suelo, encendí las luces, abrí la ventana del balcón para que circulara el aire… la ventana de enfrente seguía oscura…. "Ya déjalo" pensé, fui hasta el baño y me lave los dientes y la cara tenía los ojos rojos y algo hinchados… no me importo, no quería irme a dormir todavía, así que fui a caminar un rato por el parque, lleve mi cámara y Sali de mi habitación sin apagar las luces, después de todo no tenía pensado demorar mucho tiempo.

**POV NATSU**

Mientras caminaba por el parque central con los chicos, Juvia dijo algo bastante vergonzoso acerca de Gray por lo que todos nos echamos a reír, estábamos todos de paseo para liberarnos del estrés de la resiente graduación, íbamos acompañados por Lissana quien era una nueva amiga de Levy y Juvia aunque se conocían hace muy poco, hablaban mucho acerca de Lucy y todo lo que les paso mientras ella estaba en la ciudad… en fin Lissana iba charlando conmigo cuando sentí un flash que disparaba justo hacia nosotros… pero cuando voltee a ver ya no había nadie cerca bueno nadie cerca con una cámara… tenía una pequeña esperanza de que fuera ella… pero no. Todos acompañamos a Lissana hasta su casa pues vivía muy cerca de ahí y luego nos fuimos a mi departamento… al entrar encendí las luces y los chicos iban un poco más atrás, Levy fue de inmediato a abrir las ventanas del balcón, Gray, Juvia y Gajeel tomaron asiento en el sofá y encendieron la Tele…

Oigan… que quieren para tomar…-pregunte- tengo refrescos y vino… y agua… no sé qué quieren

Juvia quiere un refresco- dijo la peliazul

Dame uno a mi también flamitas- dije el idiota de Gray

Yo quiero agua, estoy sediento- dijo Gajeel

Y tu Levy… ¿qué quieres?- dije mientras miraba hacia el balcón donde ella se encontraba de pie – ¿ levy?... oe Levy …

Enana- la llamo Gajeel , pero ella seguía sin responder solo miraba hacia el enfrente – ENANA¡- al final le grito, a lo que ella dio un pequeño brinco

Lo siento chicos… es que- dijo mientras señalaba hacia afuera- Hay alguien en la habitación de Lucy… las luces están encendidas

Me sorprendí de y de inmediato fui a ver… en efecto si estaban encendidas… pero no me ilusione…

Puede ser el servicio de aseo- dije- U otra persona que ocupo el lugar, no lo se

Pero y ¿si es ella?- pregunto Levy

Levy…no es ella- le dije, mientras agachaba mi cabeza-¿qué quieres para tomar?

mmm… agua- dijo insegura-pero … deberíamos ir a ver… - y salió disparada por la puerta

LEVY¡- grite para que se detuviera pero no lo hizo- perderás tu tiempo…- dije en voz baja

Juvia también quiere ver si es Lucy- dijo y fue detrás de su amiga

Vamos Natsu… tal vez… - dijo Gray

Es verdad… solo mira esta vez- dijo Gajeel , mientras tocaba mi hombro

Maldición¡- exclame – para luego salir por la puerta e ir directo al edificio de enfrente

Cuando llegue a la entrada los chicos venían detrás de mí, vi que Levy y Juvia estaban hablando en la recepción, pero luego se devolvieron con caras largas hacia la salida

La chica de la recepción no nos quiso decir- dijo Levy

Si, dice que es información personal- dijo Juvia algo triste

Ya ven… ahora vámonos – dije con amargura, siempre era igual, siempre las caras largas al final

Un pequeño estruendo proveniente de la derecha me hizo levantar la vista y ver a una chica rubia con el cabello bastante largo recogiendo un montón de helado y de comida chatarra que se le había caído de una bolsa… levy y Juvia de inmediato fueron a ayudarla …

**POV Lucy **

Maldición, estar llorando, pensando y distraída mientras llevaba un montón de comida chatarra en las manos no era la mejor combinación por que termine tropezando y dejando caer todo al suelo, estaba recogiendo cuando vi que dos chicas se acercaron a ayudarme pero no pude ver sus rostros solo los pies pues mi gorro se había ladeado un poco obstruyéndome la visión, cuando levante la vista para agradecerles, no lo podía creer, eran ellas Juvia y Levy estaban hay frente a mi mirándome desconcertadas con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que provoco que a mi también se me aguaran los ojos más de lo que ya los tenia…

Lucy…-susurro Juvia y se arrojó en el piso para abrazarme

Levy solo seguía de pie sollozando para luego arrojarse y unirse al abrazo que Juvia me estaba dando, oculto me rostro entre ambas mientras las abrazaba fuertemente…. Por Dios como las había extrañado…

Chicas… regrese- les dije entre sollozos

Lucy- dijeron ambos- te extrañamos- y aumentaron el volumen de su llanto mientras estábamos abrazadas en el suelo. Cuando levante la vista vi a Gray y a Gajeel detrás de las chicas, algo sorprendidos…

Chicos…-dije levantándome del suelo y dándoles un fuerte abrazo, ellos correspondieron de inmediato mientras yo seguía llorando… cuando me separe de ellos vi a Levy a Juvia frotándose los ojos y colocándose frente a mi…

Lucy…¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Levy

Hoy… -respondí aferrando la bolsa con toda mi comida y tratando de contener el llanto y de cierta forma buscar a Natsu con la mirada.

Baje mi mirada al no encontrar la suya, tal vez no estaba con ellos, hasta que escuche su voz…

Lucy…- dijo, al fin volvía a escucharlo, al fin, levante la mirada y vi su rostro perfectamente, no había cambiado mucho salvo que ahora lo veía más claramente y me di cuenta de que su mirada era cansada y estaba un poco más alto de lo que lo recordaba.

Natsu…-sin querer solté la bolsa de la comida, provocando que se cayera nuevamente y fui a abrazarlo, en serio estaba tan feliz de verlo, de abrazarlo, de que el me tocara con sus manos, respirara en mi cuello… en serio lo extrañaba tanto –te extrañe mucho…- le dije mientras lloraba en su pecho y él tenía la mirada escondida en mi cabeza.

Yo también te extrañe mucho Lucy- dijo, abrazándome más fuerte- pero de un momento a otra recordé la razón por la que estaba llorando hace un rato, era porque el tenia a otra persona y si me extrañaba tal vez era porque fui alguien para su pasado… no lo sabía así que me separe de el de golpe para ayudar a los chicos a recoger la comida nuevamente. Sentí su miranda penetrando en mi espalda…

Eras tú… verdad… en el parque- dijo-rayos no esperaba que se hubiese dando cuenta

Los chicos se pusieron de pie enseguida y me entregaron la bolsa a penas yo también me levante… ante la pregunta de Natsu yo no dije nada…

Ah?... en el parque?- dijo Juvia

Yo tampoco la vi en el parque-dijo Levy

NO, yo tampoco la vi, pero si sentí un flash hacia nosotros- dijo Natsu- Genial estaba tan roja como un tomate no podía creerlo, no esperaba ser vista

¿Es verdad eso Lucy?- pregunto Gray- yo solo asentí

Y entonces por qué no te acercaste- dijo Gajeel- trate de verme fuerte y sin miedo pero sí que era difícil para mí explicar la situación- Etto… bueno… e-e-es que yo lo vi a todos… Juvia y gray , levy y Gajeel y a Natsu… con… bueno y no quería molestarlos- dije mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía y a la vez el dolor que eso me producía…

Natsu… con…-murmuro Levy- con ¿Lissana?- yo seguía sin levantar la vista

LUCY ¡- dijo Natsu- por Dios Lucy- camino hasta donde me encontraba y me abrazo fuertemente – Lucy, Lucy….- comenzó a susurrarme en el oído- ello no es nada mío… siempre te estuve esperando a ti… tu eres la única… ¿no recuerdas?... eres mi pequeña acosadora…. Te amo

Yo también Te amo Natsu- dije y me hundí en su pecho haciendo que nuevamente mi bolsa se callera de mi manos y escuchar a los chicos darse un golpe en la frente ante este acto…

Entramos al departamento de Natsu…. Después de que recogiéramos todo, al entrar me percaté de que todo estaba en orden, y que de inmediato Happy se lanzó a mis brazos…

HAPPY ¡- exclame enserio me gustaba tenerlo nuevamente entre mis brazos- te extrañe mucho…- luego lo baje y vi que todos me miraban de forma extraña

¿Qué?- dije-¿qué pasa?

Te extrañamos Lucy- dijo Juvia- eso era todo- sonreí por reflejo y sentí la mano de Natsu entrelazarse con la mía, me miro y yo lo mire, volvió a abrazarme…

Estuvimos hablando toda la noche y les conté todo lo que me había pasado en Sabiure, sobre Erza y Jellal, la gran amistad que con ellos había formado, algunas reuniones que tuve que asistir como la esposa del señor Mcwell, quien no resulto der tan mala persona, mi graduación, cuando me avisaron lo de la muerte de mi padre y lo de Loke… eran tantas cosas que casi no me alcanzaba la noche, al igual que ellos me contaron muchas cosas acerca de sus graduaciones y algunas salidas de pareja de Juvia y Gray que nos mataron de risa a todos… al final todos se fueron, quedamos Natsu y yo en el departamento, contando a Happy que ya iba en su noveno sueño..

Natsu yo estábamos sentado en el sofá, el me abrazaba y yo miraba la televisión encendida pero sin volumen…

No sabes cuánto he esperado para hacer esto- dijo Natsu y de repente unión sus labios con los míos haciéndome despertar esa sensación de calidez y protección que solo él me podía dar, me acomode entre sus brazos y profundicé el beso, el quito mi gorrito y lo coloco a un lado para acariciarme el cabello y luego pasar sus manos por toda mi espalda haciéndome sentir un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo… la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos un momento para coger el preciado oxígeno y luego seguir besandonos con necesidad , comencé a tocar su pecho el cual se notaba más musculoso…

Has hecho ejercicio- le dije, separándome jadeante de el

Para ti- me dijo, sus ojos tenían un brillo único y estaban llenos de picardía…

Volvió a besarme y comenzó a quitarme el abrigo, dejándome con la básica y los leggies, luego beso mi cuello y respiro en el barias veces, lo cual me provocaba pequeños espasmos, intente deshacerme de su camisa quitándole botón por botón y dejar su torso al descubierto, me acomode entre sus piernas y volvió a besarme, sus manos jugueteaban con mi camisa pidiendo permiso para sacarla, el cual le concedí, mientras sentía que el calor subía por todo mi cuerpo… esa noche me entregue totalmente a él, todo lo que yo era ahora le pertenecía a él, y todo lo de él me pertenecía solo a mí. Desperté en la mañana entre sus brazos en la habitación, sabía que la cama del señor Mc well era muy cómoda, la de mi casa me encantaba pero esta era la mejor de todas, me levante con cuidado para no despertarlo, fui al baño donde encontré un cepillo en una caja por tanto lo tome prestado, lave mi cara y fui a buscar mi ropa, cuya procedencia desconocía, en pocas palabras estaba en ropa interior recogiendo todo lo demás, pero sentí los brazos de Natsu acorralarme y arrojarme al sofá, lo cual me sorprendió, el me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que me hizo sonrojar, aunque era muy estúpido sabiendo todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

Nos quedamos un rato en el sofá viendo la televisión…

Oye Natsu…- le llame

¿Dime? – me pregunto

Ya no más recuerdos- le dije y le di un suave beso en los labios

Mmm… que quieres decir-dijo, me levante del asiento y cogí mi cámara que había divisado hace ya un rato arriba del estante del televisor, la encendí y me volví a sentar

Te amo-le dije

Yo también Lucy- dijo y nos volvimos a besar mientras yo tomaba otra fotografía más para mi colección.

**Fin **

**Chan chan… se ha acabado este fic señoras y señores gracias por leer… sé que dije que lo iba a subir ayer en la noche pero como soy menor de edad y no tengo libertad de expresión en mi casa -_- me mandaron a apagar el PC a la 1:30ª.m. y no me dio tiempo de subir el capítulo final… en fin espero que les haya gustado, yo en lo personal me divertí mucho haciéndolo… abrazo gigante para todos… saludos desde el meridiano 75 … Paz :D **

**PD: haciendo este fic me di cuenta de que me gustan los puntos suspensivos mmm **


End file.
